The Hill of Happiness
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Candy and Terry meet, but his brother comes and ruins everything...This is my Christmas fic 2011. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_**The hill of happiness**_

 ** _Prologue_**

Candice White was a young orphan. She was over 18 now and she had to leave the orphanage of Chicago. She would've ran away a long time ago, since she wasn't adopted, but she thought it was her duty to protect the younger ones by helping them find good foster families, before she left. Now that it was done, she had found a little work in a hospital; she was distributing meals and would have a little cart with books for the patients. She would also talk with the patients and would keep them company from time to time. She would take them to the garden to get some fresh air.

One day she took an old lady in the garden to read to her. The old lady got some visits that day… one of his grand-nephew…

\- Terry! She said smiling.

\- Hello Aunt Lea, said the young man smiling.

He kissed her on the cheek. He looked at Candy who was sitting on a bench, next to his aunt's wheelchair.

\- Hello…

\- Hello, said Candy.

\- I like your freckles…

\- I beg your pardon? Said Candy.

\- Your freckles…

\- Terry! Said his aunt Lea, did you come to see me of to flirt with Candy.

\- Candy? Said Terry, that's your name? Like the sweets?

\- It's short for Candice, said Candy a little upset.

\- Terry! Said his aunt, I thought you were a gentleman…

\- Aunt Lea, said Terry smiling, I think this young lady with freckles is irresistible!

\- My name is not freckles, said Candy sulking.

That young man with the British accent was charming and he was getting on her nerves at the same time… He started talking with his aunt, while teasing Candy at the same time. She smiled and was also teasing him.

\- What's you name again? Oh you want me to be polite? Miss Freckles? Is that ok?

\- You're hopeless! Said Candy laughing.

\- You want to have a cup of coffee with me at the cafeteria when my aunt Lea goes back to her room?

\- Well, said Candy, it will be my break time in fact…

\- Come and join me at the hospital cafeteria, said Terry

\- All right said Candy

\- Hello everybody, said the voice of a man.

\- Richard! Said Aunt Lea, it's good to see you!

\- I would've come earlier if I knew you were in such a charming company every day.

Candy looked at the young man who had just arrived. He looked a lot like Terry, you could see he was slightly younger than him and had a lot of charm, like his big brother… who, all of a sudden became taciturn. He wasn't smiling anymore and wasn't speaking anymore. Candy wondered what was going on…

Terry swore in his heart. Richard, his brother… He wished he was already gone…Because Richard was going to hit on Candy now, just to bug him, because he knew he liked Candy. Maybe if he pretended not to be interested in Candy, Richard won't hit on her? But he knew his brother knew his tastes and he was jealous because he was the eldest…He prayed with all his heart that Candy would resist him… but no woman could resist Richard… and if he pretended not to like Candy, she was going to fall for Richard's charm easier. But he didn't want to fight Richard for a woman, that little snotty nosed kid was a pain in the ass since their childhood…

\- It's starting to get cold, said Candy; we're going to go back to your room…

\- All right, said Aunt Lea, you coming boys?

They all went to the old lady's bedroom. Candy finished getting her ready and she left. She looked at Terry who didn't even look at her. She looked at Richard who was smiling at her.

\- You have to go?

\- Euh…

\- It's her break, she's got a date with Terry at the cafeteria, said Aunt Lea

Terry cursed in his head.

 _"Thanks Aunt Lea! If Richard doubted, now he's sure I like Candy! Shit Shit shitl and shit!" Said Terry to himself.  
_  
Candy got out of the room and she felt uncomfortable. But she went to the cafeteria to have a cup of tea b and a piece of apple pie.

Terry didn't know what to do. He could leave and let Richard conquer Candy, but he didn't want to leave Candy. He wanted to honor their date… So he decided to go to the cafeteria, but if Richard follows him…

Candy was wondering where was the young man who had nicknamed her "Freckles" a few minutes after their meeting? He changed as soon as his brother arrived… She looked up and she saw the two brothers walking towards her. Richard was smiling and Terry was sulking… She smiled back at Richard and Terry became unlikable at her eyes…

Terry looked and he cursed his brother for the thousandth time…


	2. Chapter 2

_**The hill of happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"An unexpected twist…"**_

Candy was asleep, when she heard the knock on her door. She thought she was dreaming. In her state, she needed some rest an she was very sleepy and she was dreaming of a good night sleep. But where was Richard?

\- Honey? Said Candy, Richard… there's someone at the door… Richard…

She reached out with her hand to touch him but she got an empty space… she opened her eyes with difficulty. She turned on the lamp on her night table and opened her eyes. The knocks on the door continued. Richard didn't come back… once again. She put her hand on her belly…

\- You're the only thing keeping me in this damn marriage… let's go see who's at the door…

She put on her robe and her slippers and she went downstairs to open the door. She found some police officers.

\- Mrs. Grandchester?

\- Yes? How may I help you?

\- Mrs. Richard Grandchester?

\- Yes, that's me…

\- I'm afraid we have some bad news for you…

\- Where's my husband?

\- There was an accident…, said the police officer.

\- An accident?

\- A fire in an apartment… where he was… he was asphyxiated by the smoke…

\- No! Said Candy horrified.

She wanted to leave hi, but she didn't expect for him to die like that …

\- Was he alone? Asked Candy.

\- He was with another woman, who also died in the fire…

He was with one of his mistresses! She didn't know whether to laugh or cry…If Richard were faithful, he would've been in their bed sleeping like a baby… Her whole life was a comedy… she had married Richard after his seduction number… and at first their marriage was a dream come true. She had a husband, a beautiful house and she had everything she needed, she was going to have a baby who was going to keep her company when she'll find herself alone, which was happening more and more… Richard spent the night out or would come back very vey late… His mother was horrible to her, always taking her son's side…

 _\- If Richard has mistresses, it means he doesn't find what he needs at home, she used to say._

 _Candy was flaberghasted! That woman condone her son's infidelity! Incredible! Candy had closed her eyes crying. Her dream had become a nightmare. He husband was cheating on her and he was never nice with her._

 _\- I married you, I did you a favour, you 're an orphan, with not money and no family… you should thank me everyday for getting you out of misery._

 _\- You're a bum! Said Candy crying_

 _So he would take her in his arms to kiss her._

 _\- My darling, forgive-me, please… I love you…_

 _And Candy would stay with him. He was her husband and the education she got was that you get married forever, not to run away as soon as it gets difficult. The rest of the family, the mother–in-law from hell, would spend her time criticizing and defending her son and a brother-in-law indifferent who never looked at her…_

 _But one evening, on Thanksgiving, Terry came to spend the day with them. He was with one of his girlfriends, a certain Susanna Marlowe whom Candy immediately thought she wasn't likable… Richard was ignoring her and she was in the kitchen cooking the dinner, all alone. Her mother-in-law was in the living room with Susanna and the men, she didn't even offer to help. But Candy was happy to cook the dinner. She thought about he little orphans brothers and sisters and she was wondering if they had a turkey. They probably got one from a donation… she wished she was in her orphanage; at least there was love over there. In her house, she thought she would have a family by getting married, but she was more lonely than ever…_

 _Terry had come with Susanna Marlowe for the Thanksgiving dinner. He was wondering what he was doing there. He and his brother didn't really get along and his mother despised him… And Candy…? That was the reason of his presence in his brother's house, he came to see Candy. It was very hard for him to see her fall in love with his brother and marry him, despite their mother's disapproval… But Richard didn't budge, and Terry was sure it was because he knew that he liked Candy, and that had he dumped her, Terry would've been too happy to pick up the pieces and that Richard would rather die than to please his brother like that… He was in the living room watching the game on television, like every Thanksgiving day, Candy was busy in the kitchen… Terry decided to go to the kitchen. He arrived and he found her in that oversized kitchen, looking so little like a teen age girl. He looked at he for a moment…_  
 _Candy felt someone was staring at her and she turned around and she was startled._

 _\- You scared me Terry…_

 _\- I'm sorry… I didn't want to frighten you… How are you?_

 _\- You really care?_

 _\- Of course I care, otherwise I wouldn't have asked…_

 _\- You usually barely look at me and you don't talk to me…_

 _\- You want me to talk to you?_

 _\- No, I don't want anything! I want to finish cooking this dinner and put it on the table…._

 _\- No need to scream, looks like your dinner is going to be ready on time…_

 _Candy looked at Terry and she was wondering why didn't he continue being interested in her… he was so nice, she could feel it… She wanted to ask him the question when Susanna Marlowe arrived._

 _\- Terry? She said approaching him and taking his arm, you left me to come and stay with your sister in law?_

 _\- I was chatting a little bit with my sister in law, yes, said Terry looking at her smiling._

 _He took her in his arms and kissed her lightly on the lips._

 _\- I'm sorry for neglecting you, honey._

 _Candy felt a twinge in her heart while looking at them. She turned around to open the oven to check if the turkey was golden enough. She felt so lonely and so unhappy in this marriage… And she was trying to get pregnant and nothing was happening…_

 _Terry and Susanna left the kitchen. Candy got out to set the table… Terry looked at his mother who was doing nothing, so he stood up to go help Candy._

 _\- Can I do something to help you?_

 _Candy looked at him._

 _\- Yes, you can you put the mats to put the turkey plate?_

 _\- All right…_

 _He helped her bring the food on the table. Candy told him how it happened at the orphanage and they were laughing together._

 _Richard gave them the look. His mother approached him to whisper to him:_

 _\- If you're not careful, your brother is going to steal her away from you…_

 _\- That should please you right? Since you don't like her…_

 _\- But you love her… you stood up for yourself to marry her at all cost. She's a gold digger and if you abandon her, your brother is going to have the pleasure to console her… he's always envied you, he's jealous of you… he has no morality…_

 _Richard looked at the chemistry between Candy and Terry and he got jealous…_

 _\- Are you done already, you two? He asked, I'm starving! And you're spending your time laughing!_

 _\- Don't worry, you big baby, said Terry, we're done… you can come and fill your stomach… The table is ready!_

 _Susanna arrived smiling._

 _\- It looks good, she said to Candy, congratulations, it's not easy to cook everything on your own… you should've asked for help…_

 _\- You could've offered your help Susanna…, said Terry_

 _\- I should've, said Susanna ashamed_

 _\- Don't worry, said Richard, Candy didn't need help, she can manage on her own… she's used to it…_

 _\- She comes from an orphanage, said Mrs. Grandchester, she's used to cook for the orphans_

 _\- But you still need a certain talent to know how to cook, said Terry a little dryly_

 _The doorbell was heard… and Richard when to open…_

 _\- Aunt Lea and Marilyn! Welcome! He said smiling._

 _Aunt Lea, Marilyn, Terry's sister and Richard entered with their families. Everybody were happy to help at the table… Candy felt less alone all of a sudden, Marilyn and Aunt Lea were going to create a diversion, so with a little luck, Richard would forget about her… The meal went on fine but Candy's wish didn't come true… After everybody left, when they found themselves in their bedroom…_

 _\- You couldn't take your eyes off of my brother, couldn't you?_

 _\- Richard, please, don't start, said Candy._

 _\- Don't start what? To remind you that you wished you were my brother's wife? He envies me, you know that, he wants everything that I have and he wants you too, be sure of that!_

 _\- If Terry wanted me…_

 _\- What does that mean…? You want to leave me for Terry don't you? Well he won't want my leftovers!_

 _\- Oh my God Richard! Can I sleep in peace?_

 _\- My mother is right, you're a little slut who won't hesitate for a second to leave me for my brother…_

 _Candy didn't reply and she closed her eyes to sleep..._

 _Terry was at his place, a luxury apartment with Susanna Marlowe and he closed his eyes, imagining it was Candy…_

Candy came back to reality and the horror of the situation. Her husband was dead…she put her hand on her belly…

\- Well baby, it's just you and I now…


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Hill of happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
" A smile from destiny"**_

Terry was sound asleep, when his phone started ringing…

\- Terry…, your phone is ringing, Terry…

\- What? I'm sleepy… you answer!

\- No, it's your place… Terry!

\- All right…

He looked for the phone with his hand and he ended up finding it.

\- Hello? He said with a sleepy voice.

\- Terry? Terry? It's Marilyn, there was an accident. Richard is dead…!

\- What?! Said Terry sitting up all of a sudden, are you sure Marilyn?

\- Yes, the police just left and mom is on the verge of a nervous breakdown…

\- What about Candy? Said Terry, somebody knows how she is?

\- The police went to her house, she must ,know by now… Let's meet over there…

\- Very well, I'm coming, said Terry

He got out of his bed to leave.

\- Where are you going?

\- I have to go to my brother's…

\- What's going on?

\- He's dead…

\- Oh… I'm sorry…

\- I have to go see Candy…

\- Candy?

\- My sister-in-law.

\- She doesn't have a family?

\- No…

\- Oh…

\- And she's in the family way…she can't lose that baby… that's all she's got left from her husband…

\- You want me to come?

\- No. It's going to be ok…I'm going to make sure Candy is all right…

Candy's baby, he had to protect Candy's baby… He would protect that baby with his own life, if he needed to…

Everything was spinning around him… Richard was dead, which meant that Candy was free… free as a bird! He never thought that something like that would happen to him. Ever since his meeting with Candy, his brother had seduced her, despite everything he did to show him he wasn't interested in her… But there was also something else…

 _His brother had come to see him one day against his will…_

 _\- Terry, I need you…_

 _\- What for?_

 _\- Candy wants a baby…_

 _Terry felt like they were poking his heart with a knife…_

 _\- And that's my problem, because…?_

 _\- Well there's one thing people don't know about me… I just found out and I'm still all shaken up… We had tests done just to make sure we were fine, but…_

 _\- But…? Said Terry who was getting irritated._

 _\- I' m infertile…_

 _\- What?_

 _\- I can't have children…_

 _\- Oh… and you need me because…?_

 _\- I need you to be my sperm donor…_

 _\- Your sperm donor? Are you kidding me?_

 _\- No, Candy doesn't know… she things she's the one with the problem to conceive…_

 _\- Oh my God…_

 _\- So we're going to do the artificial insemination…_

 _\- Instead of telling your wife the truth, you'd rather lie to her?_

 _\- Listen, I'm going to do it with or without you… I'd rather do it with you, so that the child would have some family traits, if you refuse, I'm going to go to a sperm bank… you decide, if you want Candy to have your baby, or a stranger's baby…_

 _Terry gave him the look, because his brother did it on purpose, he knew he wouldn't resist being part of the lie… So he had given his sperm… Candy was pregnant with his baby and she didn't know it…_

And now, Richard was dead, leaving his widow pregnant by his brother… It was too good to be true! Chance was finally on his side! He was feeling bad that his brother had to die for it to happen… But he was never close to his brother, because of their rivalry that their mother love putting between them… He had tried with his brother, but he was selfish and only thought about himself… So Terry had stopped trying he was in his own little corner, he got along well with Marilyn, but not with Candy and when ne married Candy, it was the swan song of their relationship… their mother was showing openly that she hated Terry and Richard was her favorite. Terry was the no good son and the useless one…

He hurried to get to his brother's… Candy is going to need him…

Candy was in the living room of her villa sitting down. Her mother in law was in tears on the couch…

\- Why weren't you with him? You should've died, not my Richard!

\- Come on mom, said Marilyn, leave Candy alone! Had Richard been faithful, he would've been in his bed with his wife and he wouldn't have died!

\- She wasn't able to keep him with her! It's her fault!

Candy wasn't saying anything, she continued crying… Voices were heard, somebody had just arrived…

\- Candy? Said Terry coming in the living room, Candy?

Candy who was crying, lifted her head , Terry's voice had given her hope…

\- Terry? She said uncertain

\- Candy? Are you all right?

Candy stood up and she ran into Terry's arms, who was waiting for her.

\- Oh Terry, you're finally here…

\- It's going to be ok, sweetie, said Terry softly, I'm going to take care of you…

\- Your brother's body is not even cold said the mother, and you already have his widow in your arms!

\- Mom! Said Marilyn, that's enough! Let Terry comfort Candy, God knows that's not what you're doing!

Terry totally ignore the mother. He was talking to Candy softly. If he missed his goal before, he was not going to miss this one!

\- How are you? How's the baby? Asked Terry

\- Your brother's baby, don't you forget it! If you put her in your bed, don't forget it was your brother's territory! You should've died, not my Richard! Said the mother crying.

\- Mom, said Marilyn, come with me, you're not helping the atmosphere at all…

\- But they're going to get together… she's your brother's wife…

\- Richard is dead mom, and he was with another woman! You seem to forget that little detail! Had he been a good and faithful man, he would've been safe in his wife's bed! Now let Terry take care of Candy…

\- It's Richard's baby…

\- Mom, let's go, you're still upset…

Candy thanked Marilyn in her heart and she hugged Terry.

\- The baby is fine, said Candy softly, it's the only thing keeping me sane in this whole fiasco!

And she burst into tears… She cried for a long time in Terry's arms. She cried for a while: she was crying because she was finally free. She was crying because she won't have to suffer her husband's humiliation anymore…He wasn't even hiding his infidelity… she remembered one evening, when they had met this young red head who needed a ride home… Richard insisted for her to sit in the back and he drove her home first… he came back home way later while she was sleeping, smelling a like the cheap perfume of that damn redhead… Candy was crying of joy… She was thought at the orphanage not to rejoice of other people's bad luck… but Richard had made everything she had learned about human nature, very difficult to follow… She was going to have a baby and now she was wondering if it was a good thing, because Richard's mother was not going to let her breathe… What about Terry? Why was she thinking about Terry? She was crying in his arms… He had to be thinking that she loved Richard a lot… Why tell him the opposite? Candy ended up calming down.

The funeral, a few days later were cold and sad. Candy didn't shed a tear during the service. Aunt Lea was near her.

\- Are you all right, dear?

\- I'm fine…

\- And the baby?

\- It's fine too… in fact, I don't feel sick at all… but I don't know what I should do now.

\- He probably left you something …

\- I don't know… but I'll manage.

\- We're here, we're your family now… let us help you…

\- "Us"? Does that include Mrs. Grandchester?

\- You can at least count on me, you know that right? And on Terry too…?

\- Terry?

\- Yes, Terry could help you…

\- Terry has his own life. I don't expect him to drop everything just to take care of me…

\- It's his duty…

\- I don't want to be a duty for him…

\- You know pretty well it would be a pleasure for him…

\- He's always been so cold and distant with me…

\- You were his brother's wife…

Yes, and she wished so much Terry would court her when they met but he didn't do it. He was not interested… She was not going to wait for him to have pity on his brother's widow.

Mrs. Grandchester walked towards Candy.

\- Candy, I want you to pack your things and move in with me!

\- What? Said Candy surprise, but why?

\- So that I could take care of you and the child… without Richard…

\- There is no way I'm moving in with you! You hate me!

\- I want to take care of my grandson or granddaughter.

\- No! said Candy

\- You don't have the choice…Richard is no more… and he didn't leave you anything and you're without a penny…

\- Really Mellicent, said Aunt Lea, you couldn't wait to tell her that?

\- This slut is expecting my grandchild… I want…

\- Mom, said Marilyn arriving, let's go, our plane is waiting…

\- But…, she started

\- Let's go, said Marilyn.

\- Thank you Marilyn, said Lea

\- Take care of Candy and the baby, said Marilyn

\- Thanks Marilyn, have a nice trip!

\- I expect to…

\- I'm not done with you… Marilyn!

Terry approached them.

\- Is everything all right?

\- No it's not! Said Mrs. Grandchester, my son is dead and you're alive!

Candy looked at the scene shocked. "Her son was dead?" Terry wasn't her son? What a strange woman! Poor Terry.

\- Have a nice trip mum, said Terry ironically, I'm going to miss you too!

\- Terry! Said Aunt Lea

\- Well she wished I would've died… had I been the husband, I would've been warm and cozy in my wife's arms…

Candy couldn't help blushing.

\- I'm sorry Candy, he said, I wasn't insinuating…

\- It's fine Terry… It would've been nice to have my husband in my bed, as a matter of fact…

\- I'll come and see you tomorrow, said Terry

\- Why?

\- You heard my mother, Richard didn't left you anything… we're going to have to take care of his business… I'm going to call my lawyer.

\- Terry…, said Candy.

\- You're going to need hell and there is no way I'm abandoning you. You're going to have my brother's baby…

\- It's not your responsibility…

\- I'm going to take care of you, said Terry and of that child.

\- I don't want to be a burden…

\- Don't be ridiculous, you're part of the family…

\- That's what I told her, said Aunt Lea, now, you should go and get some rest…

\- All right, said Candy sadly

She left the room to the bedroom she shared with Richard. Ever since his death, she couldn't fall asleep, yet she needed some rest. She went to the guests' room and she lay down.

Aunt Lea stayed until everybody had left. Terry was there too.

\- What are you going to do?

\- What?

\- Don't tell me you're going to let this opportunity pass you by…

\- Aunt Lea…

\- I looked at you back out when Richard arrived on the day you met Candy… you let your brother have the woman you love…

\- I had hoped to throw him off by playing the indifferent…

\- Big mistake… Richard was smarter than you…

\- I want to help her… with the baby…

\- Richard's baby?

\- Candy's baby…, said Terry who had to bite his tongue not to tell her that it was his baby! I'm going to take care of it and if possible raise it with her…

\- How? Well, you know what you were doing… Aren't you dating that Susanna Marlowe woman?

\- What does she have to do with all this?

\- If you take care of Candy too much…

Terry told himself that he had to get rid of Susanna.

\- Aunt Lea…

\- All right, I'll shut up. You have a few days free of Mellicent, you have to act fast before she comes back to poison Candy's life…

\- You don't need to tell me that Aunt Lea…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Hill of happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
" Some good advice"**_

Terry went back home and he called his lawyer.

\- Archibald?

\- What the heck? Grandchester?

\- Corncob!

\- To what do I owe the honor?

\- What I can't call an old friend?

\- No, not you… you need something…

\- You're right, I need your advice…

\- About what?

\- My brother just died…

\- My condolences...

\- Thanks…

\- I lost a cousin when I was younger, he was like a brother to me, it was horrible.

\- I wasn't very close to my brother...

\- Why am I not surprised? You've always been a loner…

\- But I was your friend

\- Yes you were… what did your brother left?

\- A widow… she's pregnant…

\- Wow! So you're going to be an uncle! Congratulations…

\- I need your help…

\- Why?

\- Richard was my mother's favourite, so she wants Candy to go live with her, to keep an eye on her and the baby.

\- There's nothing wrong with that…

\- She's a monster-in-law, who blames everybody except her darling son…

\- How?

\- Richard was with another women when he died and my mother is blaming Candy for not being able to keep him near her…

\- Hum, I see what you mean, she makes me think about my great aunt Elroy...

\- Elroy? You've got a great aunt named Elroy? Said Terry with a mocking tone.

\- Yes, like Elroy Jetson! You can say it!

They both burst out laughing.

\- How is your love life? Asked Terry.

\- I'm married and I'm expecting a baby…

\- You're pregnant? How did you manage that?

\- Terry!

\- You're wife must be the one wearing the trousers in your house, because you're the one pregnant…

They burst out laughing again. It felt good to find an old childhood friend. He was not going to miss his brother, but his had missed his friends…

\- Ok, are you going to tell me why you called me?

\- What? You don't trust you dandy charm?

\- Terry!

\- All right… We have to stop my mother from getting Candy's child.

\- Usually, the mother gets custody, unless she's unable to take care of a baby…

\- Candy is the sweetest woman in the world, she's going to make a wonderful mother…

\- Whoa… wait a minute…I'm sensing an attraction there… in fact I'm sensing love…

\- Archie…

\- You're in love with your brother's wife!

\- I'm not dancing on his grave…

\- I wouldn't blame you if you did, because according to what you used to tell me in school, he was a real SOB… he probably stole her from right under your nose!

There was a silence. Archie knew him too well! He should've called him a long time ago. But since he was used to fix his problem on his own, he forgot what friends were for.

\- Tell me, said Archie

Terry told him the whole story.

\- Well Grandchester, you've been carrying that on your shoulders by yourself. You should've called me earlier… I'm always there for you, you know that right?

\- I'm realising it, thanks mate…

\- Now, how do we keep your mother out of the life of your baby… it's going to be difficult, unless you tell Candy the truth…

\- No…

\- But Terry… her husband was cheating on her, what's one more lie?

\- I know, but this time I'm part of the lie. I don't want her to put me in the same bag as my brother…

\- Then marry her…

\- What?

\- Yes, that way she becomes your wife in the eyes of the law and the baby becomes yours… officially.

\- That's not going to stop my mother…

\- That's going to put a very big halt to her plans, you mean. If you become Candy's husband, she will be your responsibility with her baby… if your mother wants to take the baby, she will have to prove that Candy and you are incapable of taking care of your child… and if nothing works, tell her the truth…

\- We're not there yet…

\- So, go marry the woman you love and be happy.

\- Can you be my best man?

\- Of course… I have to introduce you to my wife too…

\- I have to ask Candy to marry me first… She just lost her husband…

\- I'm sure that the smooth talker you are will find a way… you're going to help her put her husband's affairs in order, are you not?

\- Yes…

\- I don't need to tell you that you should take advantage of the situation.

\- You don't need to give me lessons, I taught you everything!

\- We can see how the pupil becomes ungrateful… without me you wouldn't have dated a girl…

\- Without me, you wouldn't have banged a girl…

They burst out laughing.

\- Thanks for the advice, mate…

\- I'll wait for the wedding invitation.

\- You're the best man, I'll keep you posted.

\- Hurry up before someone else steals her from under your nose again.

\- Very funny…

\- You let your brother steal her while you'd seen her first, right?

\- I wanted to play the indifferent so that he wouldn't care about her…

\- And how did that work out? A real fiasco! What would you do without me? Bye Terry…

\- Bye Archie… and thank you!

Terry hung up the phone smiling. He remembered how much he had fun with Archie, his best friend… They had done so many fun things together… they had lost touch while growing up , having other responsabilities… he knew that his friend had become a lawyer… and his friend had given him the best advice… Marry Candy was music to his ears…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy woke up and she realized it was morning. She had slept for a very long time in the guests' room. She was still feeling the emptiness in that house chosen by Richard and his mother. She had never felt at home there…Richard had left her nothing? She will have to leave the house for another place to stay. She woke up to go puke in the bathroom. She put her hand on her little belly…

\- Hello there! Are you all right? Another day is starting and life goes on for you and me… Mommy thought that she was going to stay with daddy until the end of times… but my wedding vows did say "til' death us do part…" Oh baby… what are we going to do? And your grandmother who wants us to go live with her… There is no way that's going to happen! I'm going to go crazy if I live with her… But I can't consciously keep you away from her, you are all that's left from Richard… The future seem a little confusing, your daddy didn't leave anything for me, he didn't think he would go before us…

Candy wiped her tears; she took a shower and got dressed. She ate something before feeling sick again. She was eating sour pickles and having a lemon tea. There was ring at the door and she went to open.

\- Miss Pony! Sister Maria! She said jumping in Miss Pony's arms.

\- Candy, my little one, how are you?

\- I'm fine! It's so good to see you! Come in, please…

There was a man with them. He was tall and handsome, blond with very blue eyes.

\- Oh Candy, said Sister Maria after letting go of her, let me introduce you to William Andrew, is one of the benefactor of the orphanage who came to see us and he wanted to come here when we told him we were coming to visit you.

\- My condolences, said William shaking Candy's hand.

\- Thank you , said Candy moved.

They went to sit in the living room. Candy went to the kitchen to make some tea. Sister Maria followed her to help her out.

\- How are you?

\- I'm fine…

They went back to the living room and Candy served Miss Pony and William.

\- Thank you, said William smiling.

There were also cookies on a plate.

\- Candy, said Miss Pony, after taking a sip of the hot beverage. We wanted to know if everything was all right after your husband's death…

\- According to my mother-in-law, he didn't leave me anything, so she wants me to go live with her…

\- Oh, said Sister Maria.

\- But my brother-in-law is coming in a little while to see what he could do to help me, since I'm with child…

\- Oh Candy! Said Miss Pony in tears.

\- That's wonderful, said Sister Maria.

\- Isn't it? Said Candy, at least he left me one good thing…

\- Congratulations, said William.

\- William has shelters for young women who need help, in case you don't know where to go, you can come back to the orphanage, said Sister Maria, so you can think about things.

\- I hope Terry will be able to help me…

\- He's going to take you in charge? Is he married? Asked Miss Pony.

\- No, he's single and I don't think he's engaged.

\- So, he could totally take you in charge? Said Miss Pony.

\- I especially don't want to be a charge, said Candy.

\- Candy, he's your brother-in-law, in some African countries, the brother-in-law marry their brother's widows and take her in charge with the children…

\- What? But we're not in Africa, Sister Maria…

\- It's to give you an idea of the sense of the family, you are his sister in law, his duty is to take care of you and the baby…

\- But…

\- Candy, I know you always think about others before you, think about yourself… but also think about your baby…his uncle could be a father for him…

\- I wouldn't want to impose…

\- Let him decide, you did say he's coming today to see you, right?

\- All right, said Candy a little ashamed.

William was looking at her smiling.

\- Mrs. Grandchester…

\- Call me Candy, Mr. Andrew.

\- If you call me William.

\- All right, William.

\- Candy, if for one reason or another, you need help, call me.

He gave her his calling card.

\- Thank you.

There was a ring at the door. Sister Maria went to open. She came back with Terry surprised to see Candy with visitors.

\- Oh Terry, said Candy smiling. Let me introduce you to Miss Pony, Sister Maria, my mommies from the orphanage and…

\- William Andrew, continued Terry shaking his hand.

\- Terry! What a surprise! You're Candy's brother-in-law?

\- Yes! Small world, uncle William!

\- You two know each other? Asked Candy surprised.

\- He's my best friend's uncle, said Terry smiling.

\- Oh, said Candy.

\- I see that you're in good hands, said William, Terry is going to take good care of you. But in case…

\- Thank you Uncle William, said Terry, I'm going to take care of my sister-in-law and her baby…

\- All right, said William giving up.

Terry was marking his territory. Nobody was going to steal Candy from him, this time around, especially since she was having his baby!

Miss Pony and Sister Maria got up to leave.

\- All right Candy, I see you're in good hands, like William said, I think the African tradition could work here…

\- Sister Maria! Said Candy blushing.

\- Good bye my child, said Miss Pony kissing her on the cheek.

\- Good bye Candy, said William smiling, I was pleased to make your acquaintance

\- Good bye, said Candy, and thank you.

She walked with them to the door. She found Terry sitting at the dining room table having a cup of tea.

\- I hope it doesn't bother you, I helped myself with a cup of tea…

\- Please…

\- What was Sister Maria talking about with the African traditions?

\- Oh, said Candy blushing, Sister Maria was saying that in certain African countries, brother-in-laws married their brother's widows and would take them in charge with their children…

\- Oh…

\- That's a stupid idea…

\- On the contrary, I think it's an excellent idea!

Candy looked at him with big eyes.

\- Are you kidding?

\- Not at , will you marry me?


	5. Chapter 5

_**The hill of happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"A surprising realization"**_

Candy was looking at Terry like he had just fallen from the rain.

\- What?

\- Will you marry me?

\- Are you out of your mind? I just lost my husband!

\- Which means you're free as a bird…

\- But…

\- Candy, listen to me. You're Richard's widow and you already know that he hasn't left you anything… mom wants you to go live with her, because she wants your baby…

\- She won't have it…

\- You know how she is, she twists everything around, and she's capable to sue you to get custody of the baby…

\- Oh my God!

\- With a husband, you'll be under my protection… and my medical insurance… do you have one?

\- Now that Richard is dead… no in fact.

\- Hospital costs are very expensive, that's without counting the prenatal consultations… the baby clothes…

\- Oh Terry…

\- I want to help you Candy, I can't leave you like that…

\- I can go to one of William's Shelter for young women…

\- My mother lives in a castle. If she sues you, it will be easy to break you if you live in a shelter for young women… Think about it Candy, the child will be mine, I will be its father and I can assure you that you won't see any difference. I'm not going to do like my mother, favoring one child over another, any child we'll have together, will never know by my behavior that I'm not the real father of its brother or sister.

Terry cursed himself in his head. He wished he could've told Candy the truth, but…She was still vulnerable after all the lies Richard had told her.

\- Terry, I know you're going to be a wonderful father… for my baby and…

\- For any other children we're going to have.

\- That means that we're going to…

\- Consummate our marriage? Of course…

\- It's going to be real marriage?

\- You know any other kind of marriage?

Candy blushed and looked down.

\- Well, there's the white wedding…?

\- You want to wear white? Not a problem!

\- Terry!

\- What?

\- You know what I'm talking about!

\- All right… but it's not a white wedding that I'm proposing to you. I want a real marriage and I want other children…

\- Oh Terry, you know I had trouble conceiving this baby. Richard and I had to an artificial insemination… with Richard's sperm, of course, but… it was very expensive…

Terry cursed Richard for the thousandth time. Instead of telling his wide the truth to his wife, he made her believe she was the one with the problem… But the time hasn't come yet for Candy to know the truth, that she was normal and that he was the baby's father… And that they won't need artificial insemination to have other children.

\- Candy, one problem at the time. We're going to have this baby first then we'll see when the time comes, all right? Money is not a problem for me, you know that. If you want 10 other children, after this one, I'm going to give them to you…

\- The procedure costs at least 100.000 $

\- That's going to cost us 1000.000$, said Terry smiling

\- Oh my God! Said Candy laughing

The idea didn't seem that crazy after all. She was a widow; with no money… her brother in law, rich and handsome wanted to take care of her and the baby… Why not? The thought of Terry with her seemed nice to her, strangely enough, she felt good about it… What could've been? What if it had been Terry instead of Richard? Well she knew she didn't feel that sensation when Richard proposed to her…

 _"_ _That's interesting" she said to herself._

Was she wrong from the start? Was Terry the prince all along? Why did he let Richard seduce her, if he was interested in her? She didn't understand a thing! The warm and fuzzy feeling she was having at the thought to being Terry's wife was comforting. No more guilty feeling…Richard kept saying that she really wanted Terry… maybe he was right? The guilt she was feeling prevented her from seeing clearly in herself…It also prevented her from realizing that she loved thinking about Terry as potential lover, like Richard was saying… That revelation chocked her more than she would have thought… she liked Terry! She was married to Richard and Terry was the one she wanted… And he wanted to marry her to take care of her in every sense of the word "marriage". What was she waiting for? That Susanna Marlowe grabs him?

\- What about Susanna? She said all of a sudden.

\- What about Susanna?

\- You're dating her, aren't you?

\- She's not the one I'm asking to marry me, I'm asking you…

\- But, you had a relationship… you slept together…

\- Candy, I'm making you the promise that if you marry me, I will never touch Susanna again…

\- But, you don't love her?

\- If I loved her, I would've married her a long time ago, you know…

\- And you wouldn't have been free to marry me…

\- Indeed… Candy, we have destiny smiling over us…

\- You'd rather spend the rest of your life with me and my baby…

\- Yes, and it's going to be our baby, once we get married…

\- No pressure…

\- I promise you that I'll wait until you're ready… I don't want to rush …

\- Really?

\- Really… my mother is not going to be out of town for good…

\- All right Terry… yes. I'll marry you…

He looked at her smiling. He wanted to take her in his arms and scream of joy, but he was afraid to frighten her by being to exuberant… Candy was smiling at him. She approached him slowly and Terry hugged her against his chest, smelling her hair, she was using a shampoo with wild fruits scent and he loved it.

\- Everything is going to be fine, he said relieved

\- When do you want it to happen?

\- As soon as possible, before my mother comes back…

\- All right, she said

\- You have friends you want to invite?

\- Aside from my two mothers from the orphanage… what about you?

\- I'm going to ask one of my old friends to be my best man. He's William's nephew, by the way…

\- Oh… I saw how you put him back to his place earlier…

\- What do you mean?

\- You didn't want him to steal your show…

\- You're my sister-in-law, not his! He can find his own damsel in distress…

Candy loved the possessive tone Terry had with her.

\- Archie, my friend is married. I haven't met his wife ye, but he told me she was also pregnant…

\- If we get along, I'll have a friend who is also pregnant, said Candy.

\- Indeed, said Terry smiling, I'm going to call Archie to let him know…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Archie was at his manor with his wife who had just argued with the great-aunt Elroy.

\- Archie, if only we had our own house…

\- Annie, it's my family's manor…

\- I understand why your parents live in Saudi Arabia…it's to be far away from that old dragon!

\- Annie…

\- Ask your parents why they live far away from you?

\- Annie…

\- And you like the fact that you have to defend me all the time?

\- In fact it's getting irritating… you could make an effort

\- No, she could make an effort and let me breathe. I'm going to have a baby; I need to be calm, not stressed!

\- That's why I'm asking you to calm yourself down… think about the baby…

\- It's not easy, you know, she treats me like crap… because I was adopted… Looks like the Brighton's fortune is not enough for her!

\- For me, it doesn't make any difference, you know that… But for…

He was interrupted but the ringing of his cell phone.

\- Archie, we're not done talking…

\- Wait, I have to take this call, it's Terry…

\- All right…

\- When is the wedding? He said answering his phone

\- Yesterday? Said Terry

Archie burst out laughing.

\- You managed to convince her?

\- Did you doubt my capacities?

\- You smooth talker!

\- How long until you can get the papers in order?

\- Send me your information by email and I'll have the documents ready tomorrow morning…

\- Great! I'll have to meet your wife…

\- And me your future wife…

\- At least before the ceremony

\- All right. What if we have dinner tomorrow night in a restaurant?

\- All right, said Terry looking at Candy, dinner tomorrow, in a good restaurant… Thank you buddy. We'll see you tomorrow then.

\- And I'll have all the necessary documents for you. Good bye Terry.

\- Good bye Archie…

Annie looked at her husband.

\- Dinner tomorrow night at the restaurant?

\- Yes… it doesn't bother you?

\- Are you kidding? Dinner outside this manor? Far away from the dragon?

\- I knew you'd approve, said Archie smiling.

\- I love you, you know that right?

\- I love you too, honey.

He approached her and took her in his arms. He put his lips on hers in a fiery kiss… then he took her to bed to make sweet tender love to her. They were resting in each other's arms afterwards.

\- You can start looking for a villa…, said Archie

\- Really? Said Annie happy.

\- Yes. I need you to be calm. All this stress doesn't help your mental state and I wouldn't want you to lose our baby…

\- Oh Archie, I don't want you to feel bad…

\- I'm going to miss my family, but you're more important, the baby and you, are more important. It's time for me to have my own family…

\- Thank you my love.

\- By the way, Terry is getting married and I'm the best man… the dinner tomorrow is to meet his future wife…

\- Oh…

\- She's also pregnant…

\- That's very good...

\- She's his brother's widow…

\- Oh… sounds like a complicated story…

\- He's marrying her to protect her from his mother, who's a monster-in-law…

\- I understand her…

\- Terry wants to protect her…

\- He loves her?

\- A lot…

\- Then I wish them to make it. And if I get along great with his wife, I'll have a friend who is pregnant too…

\- Since we're going to move, it would be good indeed if you have a friend…

\- I hope you're going to approve…

\- What do you mean?

\- I mean, you don't like it when I make friends…

\- Only when they're idiotic snobs…

\- In other words, you disapprove when they're your former bimbos, don't you?

\- They're not nice, said Archie who didn't want to admit anything.

\- I'm not a baby Archie; I can defend myself against your bimbos...

\- I know my darling, said Archie taking her lips.

And they made love again.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Terry came to help Candy pack her things.

\- I don't feel like taking anything, said Candy

\- But you're going to need clothes…

\- Yes… at the moment, but later…

\- We will need to shop for maternity clothes for you…

\- All right…

\- But you'd probably want a wedding dress, right?

\- Yes…

Terry took his credit card out and gave it to her.

\- You buy whatever you want…

\- What's the limit?

\- It's unlimited…

\- Terry…

\- Unless I'm completely wrong about you, I don't think you're going to max out my credit card…

\- That's very generous of you. If I get along with your friend's wife…

\- You want to keep your old clothes?

\- I'm going to donate them to the orphanage for the poor…

\- Oh…

\- Yes, I don't want any reminder of my fiasco of a marriage… my husband died in the arms of this mistress!

\- Anything you want Candy…

\- What I'm wearing I bought after the funeral…

Terry looked at her. He would've kissed her! He loved that women more and more, day by day and she was going to be his wife and she was going to give birth to his baby.

\- Which means that I have nothing to wear for tonight's dinner…

\- The solution is simple, let's go shopping…

\- In general I hate shopping, but for this time, let's go! Said Candy smiling.

Terry saw that there was sadness in her eyes. He took her in his car, his Lexus.

\- You know women's boutiques? Asked Candy

\- I took a friend a time or two…

\- A friend? Oh… you're dear Shoshana?

Terry had a mocking smile… Candy was jealous? They went downtown Chicago. The boutique in question belonged to a certain Graziella, who was batting her eyes for Terry.

\- Terrence, darling! She said with a sensual voice, what can I do for you?

\- I need an evening gown…

\- For you? I didn't know you changed camp…

\- For Candy here, said Terry

Graziella was tall and had an indifference look at Candy, like she was an insignificant little mouse.

\- Hello, said Graziella with a forced smile, because she was jealous of Candy, she knew she was a potential customer and that meant money…

\- Hello, said Candy, I would like a dress for a dinner tonight…

\- What kind of dress?

\- A cocktail dress, said Candy

Graziella seemed surprised to see that Candy knew what she wanted. She asked one of her employee to bring a few dresses for Candy. The later chose one, not without consulting Terry, who was making pertinent comments and very flattering. They got along great and Graziella was jealous of their complicity. She nevertheless, played her role as a seller to the fullest, offering matching shoes and purses even jewelry… In the end, they got out with a lot of wide dresses in prevision of her pregnancy, with shoes with short heels, not too dangerous for pregnant women. There were also some silk night gowns. Graziella wanted to kill Candy, but she has just made a very big sale…

\- Are you ok Candy? Asked Terry

\- Yes…

\- You seem sad since this morning…

\- You've noticed?

\- Of course… tell me what's going on…

\- I was in Richard's office this morning… and I found pictures…

\- Oh Candy…

\- There were receipts from stores… hotels, restaurants… he was supporting a lot of women…

\- Don't think about all that…

\- That's why I don't won't the clothes anymore… he was buying the same clothes for them! And the perfume too! We all had the same so he would have the same scent! The bastard! I'm wondering what I ever saw in him!

Terry didn't say anything. It was his fault! Had he fought for Candy, she wouldn't be suffering like that at that moment.

"Richard, if you weren't already dead, I would've killed you myself!" Said Terry to himself.

\- Candy, I promise you that you'll have new memories with me… don't think about that…

\- All right Terry, thank you.

\- Now you go to the hairdresser and I will go shopping.

\- Very well Terry… I hope the smell for the hair salon doesn't make me too sick…

Candy got out of the hair salon at Terry's arm with a very nice up do. They went back to her house and while she was changing, Terry went to his apartment to change too.

Candy felt like a sixteen year old girl getting ready for her first date. She didn't understand why her heart was getting excited like that. Was it for Terry? Did she really make the bad choice? Did Richard put a veil in front of her face or something? Life was full of surprises. She was free and she was going to marry Terry… She was going to have dinner with Terry and with him she didn't feel like she was constantly under the microscope, like with Richard. With Terry, she felt relaxed…

Terry arrived and rang her doorbell. She had a shawl and she followed him to his car. They went to a good French restaurant. Archie and his wife were already there… They were waiting at the entrance. Archie stood up when he saw them come in…

\- Grandchester! He said smiling.

\- Corncob! Said Terry smiling

\- It's been too long, said Archie, we can't lose touch anymore!

\- I know! Said Terry smiling.

They forgot about their dates for a moment. Finally, Archie turned to his wife and he said:

\- Honey, let me introduce you to Terrence Grandchester

Terry took Annie's hand and kissed it.

\- I'm pleased to know you Mrs. Cornwell, you prettier than he told me you were

\- Thank you said Annie smiling

He turned around, Candy was behind him.

\- Candy, said Terry, this is my best friend, Archibald Cornwell and his wife…

\- ANNIE! Said Candy surprised

\- CANDY!Said Annie stunned

They fell into each other's arms screaming, laughing and crying at the same time…


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Hill of happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"The wedding"**_

The two men were looking at the women together. The young women were hugging and kissing for a while. Terry and Archie weren't doing anything. Until the young women let each other go.

\- Honey? Said Archie, did I miss something?

\- Oh my love! Forgive-me, said Annie, you know I'm adopted, right?

\- It's even the reason the great aunt doesn't get along with you, said Archie

\- Well, I was in the same orphanage as Candy…

\- In fact we were found on the same day, said Candy smiling.

\- We called each other twins, said Anne smiling

\- But Annie was adopted and not me, said Candy

\- And my new mommy didn't want me to continue seeing my sister from the orphanage…

\- So, we lost touch, said Candy, I stayed at the orphanage until all my little protégés got a good situation. Then I left the orphanage and I found a job in a hospital and I met Richard… and Terry.

\- Small world, said Terry smiling

\- Pleased to meet you Candy, said Archie kissing her hand

\- Pleased to meet you too, said Candy smiling

\- Let's go to our table, said Terry.

A server arrived to take them to their table. Candy ad Annie sat next to each other.

\- When are you due? Asked Candy

\- On Thanksgiving, what about you?

\- On Christmas, said Candy smiling

\- Great!

\- Richard wanted a memorable date, so he made sure the baby comes on Christmas…, said Candy, did you already buy your maternity clothes?

\- Not yet, Archie is too busy…

\- Then you can come with me? But I'll need a wedding dress first!

\- That great! I love shopping!

\- Still the elegant one!

\- Still! Said Annie laughing.

Then they stopped and they looked at their men.

\- Excuse us; said Candy, it's been so long.

\- And to find each other again, pregnant at the same time, that's simply fantastic

\- We called each other twins at the time, said Candy

\- But let's share our joy; said Annie, you two also have a lot to talk about, right?

\- Yes, that's true, said Terry, tell them how I was helping you during exams…

\- You're the one who copied on me! Said Archie

They couples talked about their past stories with a touch of humour and they were laughing out loud. They had a lot of fun together. Candy was relieved and happy to have found Annie again, pregnant on the top of that…

\- Archie and I are looking for a house.

\- You're living the manor? Said Terry

\- Let's just say a certain great aunt is getting on my nerves, said Annie

\- Yes, and I'm tired of having to play referee and have my wife stressed out…it's not good for the baby.

\- Maybe I could find something next to Terry's

\- Actually, said Terry, I live in an apartment, but I would like to look for a house too, with the baby, I'd like to have a garden.

\- Wonderful, said Candy, we could look for a house together.

\- And don't worry, if it's not twin houses, said Archie, we have cars and drivers

\- Thank you honey, said Annie

\- Anything to please you honey

\- You're living your family for me…

\- For us, said Archie, the Bible does say: _**"the man will leave his father and his mother to get tied to his wife and together they will be one flesh and one body…"**_

\- Someone should've told Mrs. Grandchester that, said Candy, she was so present, she practically lived with us!

\- The great aunt takes her grandnephew for her babies and she wants to make all the decisions in their place…

\- At least with Terry, I hope Mrs. Grandchester would be less present, said Candy

\- Let's hope so, said Terry looking at her

\- Then it's settle, said Archie, you're going to shop together, for the wedding, for your maternity wardrobe and for the houses too…

\- I hope it's not going to tire you too much, said Terry

\- Otherwise, we can bring the store to us, ladies, said Archie

\- The stores to us? Said Candy

\- Yes, said Annie, like in the movies, the riches call the stores to them. They sit well in their houses and the stores bring the clothes to them and even models to parade…

\- Incredible! Said Candy laughing.

\- The riches like to do anything, said Terry smiling

\- I can see that! Said Candy

\- So, what do you say Candy? Said Annie, we shop like the riches?

\- Where is it going to happen?

\- At the manor, said Archie

\- Archie…, said Annie

\- There are a lot of living rooms; it could happen in one of them…

\- What about the dragon? Said Annie

\- She'll probably be in her room pretending to be sick…

\- Jetson? Said Terry with a mocking smiling

\- Yes, said Archie smiling

Candy looked at them funny and she looked at Annie with questioning eyes.

\- Her name is Elroy, said Annie

\- So what? Said Candy

\- His boy Elroy , sang Terry and Archie

\- Oh, said Candy bursting out laughing, you guys are impossible!

\- You must've been clowns in your boarding school! Said Annie laughing too

\- You have no idea! Said Terry smiling

They started talking about what they were doing when they were in boarding school together… at the end of the evening…

\- All right for one of the living rooms of the manor, said Annie

\- I'll come, said Candy, if you're there, everything should be fine…

\- In that manor? But don't worry, we're not going to let them push us over…, said Annie

They separated at the restaurant door.

\- I'm going to send a car for you tomorrow morning, said Archie

\- Very well, said Candy smiling

She hugged Annie.

\- I'm happy to have found you again, sweetie

\- Me too, honey… see you tomorrow.

\- See you tomorrow…

\- Grandchester..., said Archie

\- Corncob…

\- I'll have all the necessary documents for your wedding ready for you tomorrow.

\- Thanks, said Terry smiling

\- Candy, it was pleasure meeting you

\- Annie, said Terry, I'm pleased to have make your acquaintance

The two women were smiling.

\- The pleasure was shared, said Annie smiling

\- The pleasure was all mine, said Candy laughing

The two couples separated. Terry drove Candy back to her place…

\- I don't like leaving you alone here, he said

\- It is kind of weird and … sad…

\- You don't want to live with me?

\- We're getting married soon, aren't we? I'll live with you Terry.

\- You want to do everything is order…

\- That's how I was raised…

\- Far away from me the idea to ruin the education you've had…

\- Good night Terry…

\- Good night Candy…

They looked at each other and then Terry left. He had to retrain himself so he wouldn't take her in his arms to kiss her passionately.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

The next day, Candy arrived at the Andrew manor around 11 am. Annie was waiting for her at the door.

\- Welcome sweetie! Come in…

They walked together and the bumped into Eliza…

\- Well, well well! Mrs. Grandchester, she said with disdain, she married one brother and now she wants to marry Terrence

\- Eliza, you're very rude, said Annie

\- Terrence is the most eligible bachelor, and he's going to find himself prisoner by marrying his pregnant sister in law! What a mess!

\- He's made his choice, said Annie, nobody forced him, said Annie, now would you leave us alone? We have some shopping to do…

\- Yes, the wedding dress boutique in in the bleu living room… a white dress, how ironic! Said Eliza with disdain

\- Come on, Candy, said Annie taking her hand.

Candy followed her sadly.

\- Don't mind her…

\- She's right… Terry has his whole life in front of him and he's going to find himself married with me and the father of my baby…

\- Candy, according to what Archie told me… nobody controls Terry, he does what he wants. So if he's marrying you, it's because he wants to…

\- Are you sure?

\- What about you? Why are you marrying him?

\- Because he asked me to… because I need a father for my baby… and Sister Maria told me about what happens in some African countries, brothers would marry their widowed sister in law and took them in charge with their children…

\- That's all?

\- What? But yes…

\- Candy…

\- What?

\- Out with it!

\- Oh, I forgot how well you knew me…

\- I'm waiting…

\- All right… I met Terry first; I worked at the hospital and I was taking care of his aunt Lea… he came to see her and he was so pleasant and likeable… he invited me to have a cup of tea… then his brother arrived and it was like Terry shut down… it was weird… his brother started to court me and Terry didn't do anything…

\- Terry made himself scarce when his brother arrived?

\- Richard always said that Terry envied him…and I felt guilty because I wanted Terry to be interested in me…

\- Well, you've got your wish, you're going to marry Terry… have you…?

\- Done the horizontal mambo? No… I want to wait until I'm married…

\- Candy, the good girl! You must be the only one who listed to Sister Maria's teachings! Said Annie laughing.

They started looking at the dresses, Candy tried on a lot of them, each more beautiful than the other one…She ended up choosing a white one in sating, a simple style since her belly wasn't showing yet, it was perfect.

\- Oh Candy, it's perfect! We've got white roses created by Archie's cousin, they avec a green shade… they'll be perfect for you…

\- Really? Said Candy

\- Yes, I'm going to arrange a beautiful bouquet for you. He called them "Sweet Rosemary" in honor of his mother. She had green eyes like you… You even look a little like her…

\- It's funny, said Candy, I met Uncle William the other day, and he came to see me with Miss Pony and Sister Maria…

\- Yes, he's one of the biggest benefactors of the Pony Home. He's so generous… he also has shelters for women and children in case of nee, that way; women won't be forces to abandon their children…

\- He offered to help me…

\- And…?

\- And Terry arrived and made him understand that it was his territory…

\- Oh… that must've been fun to watch…, said Annie smiling, knowing Willian he probably had the intention to hit on you and Terry arrived just in time to stop him…

\- It's also the impression I got…

\- If Terry hadn't been there, William would've entered the scene and I still would've seen you again!

\- With "if"s…?

They chose the shoes and accessories for the wedding. And other pretty dresses, evening gowns and nice suits.

\- But I'll have to change my wardrobe soon, said Candy

\- We'll call a maternity store…

\- Next time then… I still can wear my clothes…

A few moments later, Archie arrive with lunch for his wife.

\- Hello ladies!

\- Hello honey, said Annie

\- So, did you find your happiness?

\- Yes, said Candy and Annie said that your cousin's roses would be perfect…

\- Yes, with the green shade like your eyes… like his mother's eyes… you look a little like aunt Rosemary

\- Really? Said Candy

\- I'll show you her pictures one day… I came to have lunch… the maids are going to bring it here…

\- Good, said Annie, because Eliza was very rude with Candy

\- She's jealous, said Archie, she's always run after Terrence but he couldn't stand her…

\- That's good to know, said Candy.

A maid arrived with Chinese food. Annie and Candy were glad.

\- Do you know how much I love you my love? Said Annie smiling

\- I love you too Archie, said Candy, you know how to take care of pregnant women…

Archie burst out laughing. They ate all three of them in the general joy.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Meanwhile, Terrence was at his apartment… with Susanna.

\- Come on Terry, you don't have to marry her!

\- My mother wants her to move in with her, otherwise…

\- So what? She's a big girl isn't she?

\- Susanna, it's over… I'm going to marry Candy and I'm going to be the father of her baby…

\- Richard was right… he always said that you envied him, that you wanted his wife…

\- He was talking nonsense…

\- And now, he body is not even cold yet and jump on his wife…!

\- You can think whatever you want; it's not going to change anything. I'm going to marry Candy and take care of her and her baby!

\- But Terry, you don't have to break up with me… we could still see each other…

\- I'm not going to cheat on my wife, Susanna. You can forget about that… Good luck…

\- All right, I'll go… but you're marrying a woman who was in love with your brother… are you sure she won't see your brother in you?

 _"Well, I had to think about Candy to be with you…" Said Terry in his head._

\- Richard is dead, Susanna, I'm alive… good bye Susanna…

Susanna left sadly. Terry was marrying another woman… Terry didn't want her anymore.

Terry was relieved to have broken up with Susanna. He had a chance to be with Candy, so he wasn't going to ruin it… his phone rang.

\- Terry?

\- Archie?

\- Yes… I have a proposition for you. Would you like to get married here at the manor?

\- Why?

\- Because my cousin left a rose garden with white roses and a shade of green which are perfect for your wife's bouquet and the decoration for the ceremony…

\- What does Candy say?

\- To talk to you about it first…

\- Put her on the phone…

\- One second…, said Archie

\- Hello, said Candy

\- Hi. How are you doing?

\- I'm fine.

\- You want to get married at the manor?

\- In the rose garden you men? It's magnificent… even if I don't care much for the horrible red head…

\- Eliza?

\- You remember her! Said Candy dryly

\- She's a plague! Said Terry, you have nothing to fear… I'm marrying you… if you agree, I'll agree too.

\- All right, said Candy, I'm glad you're asking for my opinion… thank you…

That meant that Richard never asked for her opinion…he did as he pleased… Terry smiled.

\- You're welcome Candy, anything to make you happy. Any morning sickness?

\- I'm fine; Archie brought some chines food… I love it…

\- Good… what do you want for diner?

\- I'll tell you when the time comes…, said Candy smiling, I chose my dress and my shoes and you should see those roses, they looked like they were made for me…

\- Great. I'll see you later then?

\- See you later. Here's Archie…

\- Thanks buddy, said Terry.

\- You're welcome… it's really funny, but Candy looks a lot like my aunt Rosemary… especially the eyes… I'll show you some pictures…

\- All right, said Terry smiling.

The wedding preparation in Anthony's rose garden were done. Eliza was sulking of course. Terrence was going to marry another woman. She spent her time throwing picks at Candy, who ignored her completely.

 **oOoOoOo**

On her wedding day, Candy was beautiful in her wedding dress and she had a nice up do which left a few curls out. Archie took a picture… She looked like his aunt Rosemary… it was incredible!

Terry was ecstatic. He was finally marrying the woman he loved. Aunt Lea was there and his mother hadn't come back from her trip with Marilyn yet, which was better that way, cause God knows what she would've done to stop him from marrying Candy…

Annie was glad to organize her friend's wedding. The great aunt couldn't say anything, Annie and Archie were part of the family, they had the right to use the manor and the property as see fit. She had also learned that Archie and Annie were looking for a house, so she wasn't saying anything anymore, because she knew it was her fault, if only she had left Annie alone… and put her at ease…

The ceremony started… and when it was time for the vows:

\- Candy, you're the chance I never thought I'll have… you are the sunshine of my life and I'm happy to join myself to you and your child will be mine and I swear to love you and to cherish you, 'til death us do part…

Candy looked at him; he seemed so sincere… and so credible.

\- Terry, you came back into my life when I needed you the most… I'm giving myself to you today with my child, our child now and I swear to love you and to cherish you, 'til death us do part…

\- You may kiss the bride, said the priest.

Terry leaned and kissed his wife for the first time and for Candy, fireworks just exploded in her head… she was dizzy. She had never felt that before in a kiss, Terry's kiss was extraordinary…


	7. Chapter 7

_**The hill of happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"The truth comes out"**_

The wedding reception was simple in one of the living rooms of he manor. Archie had some "Sweet Rosemary" , in the living room.

In another living room, the great aunt, Sarah and Eliza were sulking.

\- But Aunt Elroy, he cut Anthony's roses! Said Eliza for his friend who is nothing but a poor orphan...

\- Archie has the right to use Anthony's roses, said the great aunt

\- And it's Terrence Grandchester who is getting married with an orphan, said Sarah with disdain.

\- She's is brother's widow, said aunt Elroy, she's having a baby, he's doing the honorable thing so he can take care of his nephew or niece...

\- It doesn't bother you that he's using the manor? Asked Eliza.

\- Not the least of the world... I'm happy...since he's going to be leaving soon...

\- You're feeling guilty aunt Elroy,said Eliza.

\- Yes! It's my fault if he's leaving... I was making his wife uncomfortable! Said the great aunt!

\- She's an orphan...

\- She was adopted... I'm going to go say hi to them

\- You're hoping Archie changes his mind? Said Eliza

\- I should've treated his wife differently... I'm going to go congratulate the newlyweds...

\- But great aunt...

The old lady stood up to go to the living room where the reception was taking place...

 **oOoOo**

Daniel Legan was at the reception and was looking at Candy with sweet eyes...

\- Get lost Legan, said Terry, she's my wife! You should be ashamed of yourself!

\- What? I can dream can I?

\- Yes, you're having a nightmare! Candy is mine!

He took Candy's arm and walked awey on the terrace to breathe some fresh air...

\- I'm fine Terry, said Candy

\- That bastard has no shame...

\- Indeed, hit on a bride on her wedding day! What kind of girl does he take me for?

\- For one of those high society sluts...

\- How awful!

\- You can say that again...

Candy looked at Terry... Ever since the kiss, she didn't want to leave him. She wanted to stay near him.

The great aunt Elroy arrived in the living room. Archie lifted his hea d and walked towards her.

\- Aunt Elroy? What are you doing here?

\- I came to greet your friends, the newlyweds...

\- Oh... ok.

\- Where are they? I mean the newlyweds...

\- They're on the terrace..., said Archie, I'll go get them.

Archie walked to the terrace to call Candy and Terry.

\- Terry? Candy?

\- Yes? Said Terry.

\- The great aunt Elroy would like to say hello...

\- The dragon? Said Candy softly

\- Jetson, said Archie laughing

\- Let`s go, said Terry taking Candy`s hand

They got in the living room and they walked to the great aunt who was looking at them stunned...

\- Oh my God! She said when she saw Candy.

\- Aunt Elroy, said Archie, this is Terry and his wife Candy.

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy smiling

\- Pleased to meet you, said Terry kissing her hand

But the great aunt seemed like she was missing oxygen... She couldn't breathe...She was white as a sheet.

\- Aunt Elroy? Said Archie, are you all right?

\- She...looks like...she looks like Rosemary!

\- Yes, she's got the same eye colour,said Archie, that's weird, isn't it?

\- It's more thant that, said ant Elroy, you'll think it's Rosemary at the same age...

She put her right hand onher left arm...

\- Aunt Elroy? Are you all right? Said Archie

As an answer, the old lady collapsed on the floor... Archie ran to see her...

\- Annie, call an ambulance!

William who had just arrived, ran to see what was going on...

\- The great aunt collapsed when she saw Candy, said Annie, she said she looked like Rosemary. William looked up and he saw Candy in Terry's arms.

\- Yes especially with the wedding dress, said William

\- The ambulance is on its way, said Annie, how is she?

\- She fainted, she might have had a heart attack..., said Archie

\- I'm sorry said Candy moved, I didn't mean to...

\- It"s not your fault Candy, said Terry tenderly

\- I agree, said William, you look a lot like my sister Rosemary, especially with the wedding dress...congratulations, by the way...

\- Thank you Wiliam, said Candy softly

The ambulance arrived to take the great aunt to the hospital. Candy and Terry were also ready to go...

\- Thanks for everything, Archie, said Terry

\- Yes, it was wonderful, and those roses are magnificent...

\- I hope your great aunt feels better

\- Thank you, said Archie, have fun, the newlyweds!

Candy couldn't help blushing. Archie went to the hospital avec William. Annie hugged Candy and Terry and she followed her husband.

\- Have fun, she whispered to Candy, live your dream! I love you!

\- I love you too, Annie, said Candy smiling

Candy and Terry went to his apartment it was very spacious and very elegant.

\- Your place is nice,said Candy

\- I've changed the furnitre in mybedrood...

\- Why?

\- Call me old fashion, but I didn't want to sleep with m wife in a bed that had seen my...girlfriends

\- How many were there? Susanna? Karen? And the mean redhead?

\- Not the mean redhead, I can't stand that one!

\- You know what? I don't care about your bimbos, as longs as there's no other after me...

\- You are my wife... my one and only wife. And I got married for life...

Candy smiled. For life, with Terry it was nice to ear... She went to the bedroom and she found a beautiful nightgown on the bed...

\- You really want me to wear this? Said Candy

\- For our wedding night? In fact, I'd like you to wear nothing at all

\- That's what I thought, said Candy bursting out laughing, so what's that nightgown doing on the bed?

\- I thought that's how it was, the tradition... I don't know! I've never been married! He said smiling.

\- All is forgiven, since I'm your first and last wife! Said Candy walking to the bathroom.

\- I'm going to use the other bathroom, said Terry.

Half an hour later, Terry was showered and fresh and he was waiting for his beautiful bride who was still in the bathroom.

Candy was in Terry's luxury bathroom and she was very nervous.

''Come on Candy, it's not like you were a still a virgin!'' She said to herself.

But making love to her husband wasn't anything special. She even regretted not trying it before, at least she would've know they were not compatible.

 _"And now I'm doing the same thing... I can't help it, that's how I was raised...'' She said to herself._

But something was telling her that it was going to be different with Terry. His kiss has already aroused her like never before.

 _"This is it this time... I think that Terry is really my prince...''she said to herself._

She had a white towel around her breast. Her hair was wet falling on her shoulders. She opened the bathroom door... and the steam got out...

Terry looked at the bathroom door and he his wife come out. She had a towel around her and when she walked towards him arrived near the bed, she dropped the towel. God she was so beautiful, he said to himself. He opened the covers next to him and Candy got in the bed. Terry held her against him happy and he put his lips onhers. Candy felt the wonderful sensation invade her again, it was simply wonderful and when Terry started caressing her, she thought she was going to go crazy...

The whole night for full of desire and infinite pleasure... Candy opened her eyes with difficulty. She saw a pair of eyes looking at her with anger.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy.

\- What? Said Terry waking up.

\- Look who's here..., said Candy with a sleepy voice

\- Mom? Said Terry, how did you got in without an invitation?

\- This is Terry's place, not Richard's, said Candy

\- I had to see t with my own eyes! You slut! You're sleeping withTerry, when your husband just got buried?

\- I married Terry...

\- Even better! That's all you were waiting for, right? To steal your brother's wife and his baby

\- It's my baby now mom...

\- No! It's Richard's baby!

\- Not in the eyes of the law, said Terry, it's my baby and Candy and I are going to raise it...

\- NO! That's all I have left from my Richard... You're not going to get away with it...

\- Mom, can you get out so that we could get out of bed?

Mrs. Grandchester gave them the loo and got out of the room.

\- She's incredible! Said Candy

\- Let's go see her...

They got out of bed and they went to the bathroom to brush their teeth and freshen up... Then they put their robes on and went to the living room where Mrs. Grandchester having a cup of tea the maid had served her.

 _"_ _The maid! That's how she got in!'' Said Terry to himself.  
_  
\- Candy, I want that baby!

\- Well you won't have it! Said Candy, it's my baby!

\- It's Richards baby...

\- Well it's my baby now, said Terry

\- You are not going to get away with this...

\- I don't understand,said Candy, Terry is also your son,Why do you treat hi like a criminal?

Mrs. Grandchester looked at them with disdain...

\- I promised my husband, I wouldn't say anything, but in the beginning of our marriage, he had an affair with a little actress from the theatre ...She had a baby and he took it to raise it...

\- Terry? Said Candy

\- Yes, I couldn't conceive... so I agree to take care of the baby... and it was like God blessed e because I had Marilyn and Richard after that...

\- But you were never able to love Terry like your other children? Said Candy

\- Indeed... He was the elders, which meant he was the heir of Richard's title... not my Richard!

\- Richard is dead, you still have another son, said Candy

\- No!

\- Do you know where Terry's mother is?

\- She's an insignificant little actress named Nelly Graham, that's all I know...

Terry had remained silent, a relief, that monster was not her mother! What a joy!

\- I want Richard's baby!

\- Sorry, I'm not going to give you my baby! Said Candy, it's mine and Terry's...

\- NO! I'm going to sue you for custody!

\- Don't even try, said Terry standing up.

Mrs. Grandchester stoop up.

\- Terry, said Candy panicking

\- Don't worry honey, I'll take care of it..., said Terry

He walked Mrs. Grandchester to the door.

\- I'm so relieved to learn that I have no blood relation with you, said Terry

\- Not more relieved than me! But I want Richard's baby

\- Sorry Mrs. Grandchester, I can't do that, it's my baby...

\- No!

\- Well, your dear Richard had a flaw, a major flaw...

\- Which one?

\- He couldn't have children... You know that they did an artificial insemination, right?

\- Yes, because Candy had trouble conceiving...

\- He lied... he was the one with the problem... he came to see me to ask me for a favour

\- NO! She said horrified.

\- He wanted the baby to have family traits...

\- You're lying!

\- You can ask to see his medical file, since he's now dead, it shouldn't be a problem... It's my baby Candy is having, not Richard's... He stole the woman I love from me and destiny made sure I get back what's due to me...

\- Bastard!

\- Good bye Mrs. Grandchester...if we go to court, every body is going to know what a bastard your son was...

Terry slammed the door to her face. He went back to the living room.

\- So?

\- I don't think that she's going to sue us...

\- What did you tell her?

\- That in the eyes of the law, it was my baby ... and we're legally married and no judge is going to take your baby from you...

\- Thank you Terry...

Terry told himself to he should've taken advantage of the situation to tell her the truth... But learning that Mrs. Grandchester wasn't her mother... That was enough emotion for one day...

\- Do you want to go take a shower? Said Terry

\- You want me to come with you?

\- It's also very fun, you know...

\- Having fun in the shower... we learn something knew every day...,said Candy smiling, are you all right?

\- I'm relieved...come...

They went to the bathroom to take a shower together. They rubbed each other's backs, they kissed and they made love, under the shower...


	8. Chapter 8

_**The hill of happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 7**_

 _ **"The investigations"**_

At St. Joan's Hospital in Chicago, all the members of the Andrew family were all the members of the Andrew family were in the waiting room waiting for news from the doctors. She has spent the night at the hospital with heart problems. The doctor came to speak to them.

\- Mr. Andrew? Said the doctor.

\- Yes? said William.

\- Your aunt is better, she's stable.

\- What was it? A heart attack?

\- Yes, a mild heart attack... she was very shaken up... what happened?

\- She saw a woman who rememded her of my sister, she loved a lot...

\- Oh... well she will have to remain calm... you'll have to do whatever she wants...

\- All right. Can I see her?

\- You go by yourself first and see if she can have more visitors...

\- Thank you doctor.

William got in the room where the great aunt was. She was still ale, but she was feeling better.

\- Aunt Elroy?

\- William, she said opening her eyes

\- How are youfeeling?

\- William that young woman... you have to her investigated...

\- Calm down...

\- My heart jumped when I saw her, it's not for nothing... She looks like Rosemary... have you seen her?

\- Yes I did, especiallywith her wedding dress...

\- What do you know about her?

\- That she's an orphan...

\- An orphan?

\- From the Pony House

\- Near Lakewood? Oh my God!

\- It doesn't mean anything...

\- William, please,I never believed in coincidences...Have an investigation and find out how she ended up at the Pony Home, I'm begging you...

\- All right, aunt Elroy, but don't get agitated like that...

\- I'm going to go back to an empty house...

\- We are there...

\- But Archie and his wife are leaving... how I regret my attitude now... he loves his wife. I shoud've stay out of it... now they are leaving the manor...

\- They need more space, for them, for their baby...

\- I understand them... I was horrible with Annie... tell the others to come in, so I can talk to them

\- Very well, said William

William went to the waiting room to call the rest of the family.

\- Come in, said the great aunt smiling, it's good to see you all...

Every member went to hug her briefly.

\- Aunt Elroy, said Eliza, you scared us...

\- Yes aunt Elroy, said Sarah, what was it?

\- It was Candy! Said Daniel, when she saw her, she collapsed

\- I knew she was a witch, said Eliza with a mean tone

\- Don't say that Eliza, said the great aunt, that young woman had nothing to do with my illness... I've been neglecting myself for a long time... I should've listened to my doctor... Annie, how are you? And the baby?

\- We're fine, said Annie surprised

\- Have you found a house yet?

\- No...

\- I say that in case you haven't started looking yet... you can stay at the manor... I'm not going to bother you anymore, I promise you...

Annie looked at her husband who seemed just as surprised as her.

\- Life is nothing... I could've died last night with my grand nephew and his wife angry at me, I don't want that... The Bible says: "As long as it depends on you, be at peace with everybody..." I don't want any conflict anymore, I want to meet my maker with no conflict...

\- Aunt Elroy, you're alive, said Archie hugging her, everything is fine...

\- We're looking for a house, said Annie, but we're not in a hurry, don't worry aunt Elroy

\- Thank you dear, said the great aunt, thank you ...

 **oOoOo**

Candywas with Terry having lunch... Terry was on the phone with Archie.

\- How is she?

\- She's getting better and looks like she;s got a personality transplant

\- What do you mean?

\- She's become... nice...

\- Really?

\- Really

\- That's wonderful

\- Is Candy next to you?

\- Yes, why?

\- My oncle William wants to speak to her...

\- About what?

\- Don't worry, if everything is like what I think, you won't have anything to fear from him anymore

\- Wait a minute...

He gave Candy the phone who was questioning her with her eyes.

\- Hello?

\- Candy? This is William Andrew

\- Hello William, how's your aunt Elroy?

\- She's feeling a lot better, thank you...

\- What can I do for you?

\- She fell ill when she saw you yesterday because you remind her of my sister Rosemary..

\- Oh, I'm sorry...

\- Don't be, it's not your fault... But you can help us...

\- How?

\- You can have a DNA test...

\- I beg your pardon?

\- You look a lot like my sister, to the point where the great aunt had a heart attack...

\- But you've seen me too, didn't you?

\- My sister died when I was very young... My aunt remembers her better than me... But you have the same eyes as my mother...

\- Oh...

\- So you'll agree to a DNA test?

\- Well, St. Joan's hospital must have my blood, I can give the authorisation to make the necessary tests, said Candy

\- Very well, thank you very much. Would you like to come and visit her?

\- Isn't it the fact she saw me that made her sick in the first place?

\- Yes, but she calm herself, she needs to see you...

\- I'll talk about it with my hsband then I'll call you back, all right?

\- All right then, thank you.

Candy turned to Terry.

\- Looks like we both have family to find..., said Terry

\- Did you find something on Nelly Graham?

\- No... those I found, are too old and are not actresses and never have been...

\- What if we try those adoption sites?

\- She didn't give me up for adoption,she gave me to my father...

\- So that you mean stepmother would adopt...

\- We can try. We've got nothing to lose...

\- Good...let's go on the site... But I have to call the hospital to give them the authorisation to do the DNA test ...

\- If the Andrew family is yours , this really is a small world

\- Indeed! Sai d Candy smiling

Candy called St. Joan's hospital togive them permission to use her blood for the DNA test. Terry went to put his name on the adoption site, without much hope. Theydecided to go see the great aunt Elroy. The other members of the Andrew family had gone back home to eat and change. Only William was there.

\- Hello, he said, thanks for coming...

\- That's normal, said Candy, can I go in?

\- Yes, go ahead.

Candy got in the rom where the old lady was sitting down reading a book. She raised her head when she heard her come in.

\- Come in my child...

\- Hello,how are you feeling?

\- I'm feeling much better, thank yo... Thank you for coming and giving the permission to do a DNA test...

\- You're welcome! I'd like to know also if we're from the same famiy...

\- What o you know about your background?

\- Not much, only that I was founs on the doorstep of an orphanage in May...

\- So nobody showed up with you?

\- No...

\- My Rosemary was very sick around the same time... we're looking for the woman who was taking care of her.

\- Do you want me to read to you?

\- Yes, please. Thank you

Candy took a book and she started reading to the old lady.

 **oOoOo**

Eleonor Baker was a very solicited actress and very expensive too. She aready had won two Oscars,to name only that. She also had all sort of other awards...But something was missing to her happiness, a famiy. She closed her eyes... It's been a long time, she had a family once, very briefly... but she gave it up, because she was young and naive... but if she had to do it again... she would've kept her baby, her little Terrence, he was so handsome... now he must be an adult and he had another mommy... according to his father, he had never told her that his wife wasn't his mother and he was just a baby... But she missed her son... She was talking to her assistant, Helen...

\- I miss him so much...

\- Put your name on the site...

\- I don't have the same name... I became Eleonor Baker, I'm not Nelly Graham anymore...

\- You make me think of "Norma Jean Baker",who became "Marilyn Monroe"...

\- Thank God I didn't follow her tragic destiny...You're among those rare actress who don't abuse acohol and dugs...and you know I've worked for a lot of them... I often quit because they couln't let go of the drugs, so didn't want to stay them and them destroy themselves... the worst is when you see them drag their children into that hell...

\- Helen, you're a godsend...

\- I'm going to go on the adoption site...

Helen went on the site, without much conviction. For her, Eleonor Baker could go to the Grandchester and ask to see her son, who was an adult and who could take the news well... Bt her boss wanted to do thing in her own way...

Helen looked and couldn`t believe her eyes...

\- Eleonor?

\- Yes Helen?

\- What`s your son`s birthday?

\- January 28...

\- Not possible...

\- What?

\- He's on the site!

\- What?!

\- Come and see...

Eleonor Baer, wearing her beautiful silk nightgown with a robe, she went to look at the computer screen... There was indeed a Terrence Grandchester born on Janauary 28th... who was looking for a Nelly Graham... She had tears in her eyes...

\- My baby, said Eleonor, he wants to see me... that's wonderful...

\- What do I do?

\- Well answer!

\- All righ...

Helen answered the add on the website... her boss was going to find the son she couldn't stop thinking about...

 **oOoOo**

William was doing his investigation on his sister's death. He learned that she left Lakewood, becase the great aunt didn't get along with her husband...

\- Oh aunt Elroy... I also know that Archie and Stear parents are living abroad, so they could stay far away from her... Rosemary left because of you... But if I tell you that now, you're going to feel guilty...

Candy spent a lot of time with the great aunt...Annie couldn't believe the old lady's transformation. Elles etaient toutes les deux dans le couloir en train de parler.

\- It's she's a brand new person…

\- I'm wondering where's the dragon you were talking about...

\- Candy please, don't make fun of me...

\- I believe you Annie, but a brush with death can change people

\- No, you're the angel Candy, it's because of you she had a heart attack which completely change our lives... how is your dragon?

\- She hasn't showed up since the day after our wedding...

\- Don't think about it, just enjoy it...

\- I am... It's too good to be true! That old hag has been a torn in my back or so long... with Richard, she was almost sleeping in the bed with us!

\- It's a good thing she doesn't like Terry then!

Candy told her what happened...

\- Incredible!

\- I haven't checked the site yet to see if she replied...!

\- You should! You might have a nice mommy in law this time around...

\- Terry, did you check the adoption site? Said Candy

\- You know, it's very unlike that she's going to reply...

\- Terry, said Candy, we've got nothing to lose...

\- All right said Terry not very convinced

When they got back home, Terry was on his computer while Candy was cooking dinner. He got to the kitchen...

\- What's going on?

\- We got an answer...

\- Answer?

\- On the adoption site...

\- What? That's wonderful!

\- I'm kind of overwhelmed...

\- Nelly Graham? The actress?

\- In fact, she doesn't go by ''Nelly Graham'' anymore...

\- Really? What does she go by now?

\- You'll never guess it...

\- Is she famous?

\- Very...

\- Who is it?

\- Eleonor Baker..

\- You're putting me on!

\- I'm not kidding...

\- But she looks so young...

\- Too young to have a son like me?

\- Yes...

\- She's well preserved...

\- She's very beautiful... she's won two Oscars and other awards...

\- You think she needs a big son like me? Especially since she's going to be a grand-mother...

\- If she went on the adoption site, it means she was looking for you...

\- All my life, I had a mother who rejected me...only to learn that she wasn't my mother... and you can't believe what a relief it was to learn that... now...

\- You're afraid to be rejected once again...

\- By my real mom... it would be too hard... I don't know if I want to live that...

\- What if she greets you with open arms?

\- What if she doesn't want me?

\- Terry she could've not go on the site... she lost you when you were a baby... she must be feeling remorseful... she wants to make it up to you...

\- You might be right, but I just want to be careful...

\- I understand you're worried... But you can't live your whole life in worries... I'm afraid of what the investigation with the Andrews is going to reveal... how am I going to feel if I learn that I'm a member of their family?

\- I like talking to you, you always reassure e..., said Terry tenderly, you can answer ...

\- She can call us back in a few minutes, you know...

\- Ok...

Candy went to the computer and answered the add... Terry approached her and hugged her to kiss her tenderly. There was a black leather couch in the office. Terry took her there and made love to her tenderly with a lot of sweetness. Candy could feel he was worried, he was vulnerable and so loving and she was happy to be there for him... she loved him so much!

They were on the couch, in each other's arms, when the home phone rang. They looked at each other...

\- I'm too nervous, said Terr

Candy stood up, in Eve's costume and went to answer the phone.

\- Hello?

\- Good evening, is this Terrence Grandchester's residence?

\- Yes, said Candy, this is Mrs. Grandchester

\- Oh my God, he's married!

\- Yes, said Candy smiling and you're going to be a grandmother soon!

\- That's wonderful! What's your name?

\- My name is Candice, you can call me Candy...

\- I'm Nelly Graham, now known under the name Eleonor Baker, Terry's mom...

\- I'm pleased to meet you...

\- The pleasure was all mine... is Terrence there?

\- Yes, here he is...

Terry had stood up, still in Adam's costume, he was too nervous to think about getting dressed. He came to take the phone and he had Candy in the other arm against him.

\- Hello? Said Terry

\- Hi! Said Eleonor

\- Hi... mom?

\- Yes! You don't have to call me mom, since you already have one

\- If I had a mom, i wouldn't have looked for you...

\- Oh my God! Richard promised me... She was a monster with you, wasn't she?

\- Yes...

\- Oh my baby, I'm so sorry... if I had known... I would've come to get you...

\- Your career didn't keep you away?

\- My angel, my life is showbiz... there is no such thing as bad publicity... I would've come and get you if I knew you were unhappy...Your father assured me you were happy when I contacted him to have some news about you

\- You called?

\- Yes... of course... I wanted to make sure you were fine...

\- He wasn't saying anything...

\- He made you believe that monster was your mother? Forgive me... I was so young... He said she couldn't have children , that you'd be cherished...

\- Only, she had her own children...

\- We can't talk over the phone... Can I come to see you?

\- Of course, when?

\- I'm in Los Angeles... I'm going to take the plane for Chicago tomorrow morning, give me your address...

Terry gave her his address. He was now eager to see this woman, whose warm voice was making him all warm and fuzzy. He already loved her more than his mean stepmother who was horrible with him...

\- See you tomorrow mom, said Terry

\- See you tomorrow angel, said Eleonor

Terry hung up the phone and he kissed Candy fierly and he took her there, on the big wooden desk, happy to have spoken to his mother and happy to have the woman of his dreams in his arms.

 **oOoOo**

Mrs. Grandchester on the other hand was crying her son for a second time. She had made her investigation and yes, her son was indeed sterile, like Terry had said... The baby Candy was having wasn't Richard's! She had nothing left from her beloved son. She will have to content herself with Marilyn's children, but it wasn't the same thing... She had the impression God was punishing her for being mean to Terry...


	9. Chapter 9

_**The hill of happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 8  
"Revelation"**_

Mrs. Grandchester was totally depressed, when her daughter Marilyn came to see her.

\- I want to die...

\- Why?

\- Richard's child is not Richard's...

\- What are you talking about?

\- The slut! She cheated on my son with his own brother!

\- What? You're delirious!

\- That bastard Terry told me himself when I came back from our trip. I found the in bed together!

\- They're married mom...

\- They were lovers before! The child is Terry's, not Richard's...

\- How could you be sure?

\- Richard was sterile... so the slut went to sleep elsewhere to get herself pregnant... I saw his medical file! He was cheating on her because she was cheating on him! He died because of her!

\- Only you can blame poor candy for Richard's death while he was with another woman

\- She was cheating on him...

\- Mom, open your eyes! Richard couldn't have children and I'm sure he asked Terry to help him conceive that baby in-vitro so the child will have family traits.

\- You always take Terry's side! You didn't love my Richard!

\- They're my brothers, you're the one who was discriminatory! Not me!

\- My poor Richard, I was the only one who loved him...

\- Mom, said Marilyn with a weary tone... you leave Candy and Terry alone with their baby, all right?

\- He stole your brother's wife...

\- He's dead and in certain countries, it's even an obligation for the brother to take the widow and the child in charge...

\- My poor Richard...

\- I'm surprised you're not accusing Terry of killing Richard...

Mr. Grandchester didn't reply, she kept on crying.

 **oOoOo**

William,on his side, didn't like the results of his investigation. He went to see the great aunt to talk to her then he will talk to Candy.

 **oOoOo**

Eleonor Baker took the first plane for Chicago. Since Los Angeles were 3 hours behin, she arrived very early in Chicago. It was 8 o'clock sharp when she rang the bell of her son's apartment. She was wearing a hat and sunglassed. But people were looking at her strangely. She was very elegant and she was letting the scent of her perfume on her way. A maid opened the door for her.

\- Yes?

\- I'm here to see Terrence...

\- Oh, said the maid looking at her... you're Eleonor Baker?

\- Yes...

\- Oh my God! Come in! Please!

\- Thank you...

Eleonor Baker got in the apartment, she thought it was very well decorated and elegant...

\- Have a seat please. Wold you care for something to drink? A coffee? A whisky? A fruit juice?

\- A fruit juice, please...

\- All right...

She went to knock on Terry and Candy's bedroom door. Candy woke up to go throw up.

\- Yes?

\- You have a visitor...

\- Who? Asked Terry

\- Eleonor Baker

\- What? Said Terry standing up, she's here?

\- Yes...

\- We're coming, said Terry

Candy came out of the bathroom.

\- Who is here?

\- My mother...

\- Already? She is on Los Angeles time...

\- Shouldn't that put her later on our time table?

\- Wake up you big lazy boy!

\- If you come with me under the shower...

\- Oh my God, you're obsessed!

\- I'm taking advantage...

\- You're taking advantage? Oh... you're impossible!

Terry burst out laughing and went to the bathroom, followed by Candy... Half an hour later they got in the living room to say hello to Eleonor Baker.

\- Miss Baker, said Candy, I'm Candice

\- Pleased to meet you...

\- And this is...

\- Terrence, said Eleonor approaching him

She hugged him hard, against her...Oh she missed him so much...

\- Oh my baby! She said.

\- I don't know what to say, said Terrence, she's never been so loving with me...

\- I'm here now and I'm asking you to forgive me, I was young and stupid and your father was very powerful, I couldn't fight against him...

Terry felt all of the love she never felt from Mrs. Grandchester, from Eleonor and he wanted to stay in her arms for good... It felt good. Candy was seeing the vulnerable Terry, she had detected the first day she saw him while he was joking around with her... To see him with his mother was a very nice sight... she took her camera and caught the moment on a nice picture. Eleonor was whispering things to Terry who was all fuzzy inside... He wanted to get angry, but he couldn't... She was his mom and he felt good with her... he had a family, with Candy, his mom and the baby.

 **oOoOo**

A few days later, William went to see the great aunt at the hospital.

\- William? Did you something out?

\- Aunt Elroy...

\- It's not good, isn't it?

\- Rosemary had left the Lakewood castle...

\- Yes, she wanted to be alone...

\- She wanted to be alone with her husband, without you bothering them...

\- Oh...

\- They would see each other in hiding and they were married! Then her husband left and she got sick... Since she had her own staff, she was hiding from you and from us...

\- You mean she had a child...

\- And when she died, the staff didn't know what to do with the child...

\- Oh my God! Said Elroy, it's my fault! She was hiding because of me...

\- According to the woman who was taking care of Rosemary didn't know she was going to have a baby... and her illness made her case worst...She died giving birth to her daughter...

\- A daughter?

\- Yes... they took her to the local orphanage because they thought she was alone in the world...

\- What about her husband?

\- He would leave for months and the staff wasn't sure if he was going to come back. They left a letter for him, but since he never went back there, because he was hear broken by Rosemary's death...

\- The child grew up in an orphanage! Oh my God! Candy!

\- Yes, she's Rosemary's daughter, according to the DNA test...she's my sister's daughter...

The great aunt was crying. She never would've thought her meaness would bring so many bad things... Rosemary died alone and her baby...

\- Can you call her so she can come here?

\- Of course...but I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself to say nothing over the phone...

\- Call her and don't say anything to the others...

\- All right, said William

He got out of the room to call Candy, but there was still no answer. As a matter of fact, Candy and Terry spent time with Eleonor Baker and they didn't want to be disturbed...

 **oOoOo**

\- Terry, I'd understand if you were angry with me...

\- You didn't have the choice...

\- And your father assured me you were happy when I called him, I didn't want to disturb your life...

\- Believe me, you wouldn't have disturbed anything at all! Said Terry

They were in a nice restaurant in Chicago, having dinner, all three of them. They were having dessert when they were interrupted by someone...

Mrs. Grandchester was in the restaurant with some of her friends, she had seen Candy and Terry and she wanted to speak to them. She approached their table, while her friends were leaving...

\- Well, well, well, look who's here? Oh...

She was frozen on the spot when she saw Eleonor Baker...

\- What the heck? She said

\- Someone couldn't keep mum, said Eleonor

\- You big fat trollop! How dare you show your face here?

\- I'm going to regret until I die, for not keeping my baby!

\- You're just a little slut who seduced my husband...

\- You did say "little"...he's the one who came after me, not me...

\- I inherited your offspring...

\- I haven't asked you for anything... you should've given him back to me instead of making him suffer...

\- Leave town and don't come back... Richard...

\- I'm not interested in Richard, only my son and his family matter to me...

Terry decided to speak up.

\- Mrs. Grandchester, please, you're making a spectacle of yourself, leave us alone...

\- You're mother is the one used to make a spectacle of herself. I'm leaving. You can all go to hell!

Mrs. Grandchester left. Candy was stunned.

\- Candy? Are you all right?

\- She's so cold and so mean, said Candy

\- Nothing out of the ordinary there...

\- I'm sorry, I should've shut up.., said Eleonor

\- No, said Terry, I loved seeing you reply to her...

\- But it looks like some reporters heard you, said Candy

\- We're going to be headline news tomorrow, said Eleonor, that doesn't bother you?

\- Me? Not the least in the world...

\- Headline news, said Candy smiling

\- Let's go home , said Terry smiling

They saw camera flashes. They left the restaurant without caring about the reporters. As a matter of fact, where Eleonor Baker went, she was followed by a reporter...

When they got to the apartment, they listened to the messages and they heard William's...

\- Maybe he's got the DNA results, said Candy

\- You can call him...

\- No, I'll call him tomorrow morning... we've had enough excitement for one evening...

\- Very well, said Terry

\- I'm going to go to bed,said Eleonor kissing them

\- Good night mom, said Terry, thanks for coming...

\- Thank you for greeting me so well,she said smiling

Everybody went to their bedroom.

\- You really don't want to call William?

\- Ever since you found out I might be a member of their family, you're not afraid I contact William anymore...

\- I was never afraid...

\- You just put him back to his place that day...

\- A nice day...! said Terry smiling, my mother is not a monster and I love her! You can't know what that means ... or maybe you do...

\- Yes, I don't want to think tonight..., said Candy going to the bathroom  
Terry followed her in the bathroom... Then they went to bed together and they gave themselves a lot of pleasure...

Candy took her time to call William back. She was a little afraid to find out about the results. But the paper in the morning were talking about the duchess of Grandchester and the actress Eleonor Baker in a nice restaurant in Chicago...

\- How does it feel to be front page news? Said Candy to Terry

\- It's... funny..., said Terry

\- I'm sorry, said Eleonor, now we're going to be on television...

\- I'm not upset mom, I'm the one who is sorry, now everbody is going to know that you had a child with a married duke

\- They've said worst things about me,don't worry...

Candylooked out the window and she saw all the reporters.

\- We're celebrities all of a sudden now, said Candy

 **oOoOo**

Mrs Grandchester was angry. She was front page news and now everybodyknew her husbad had an affair with the great Eleonor Baker... even if at the tie shewas just Nelly Graham, a little actress who was trying to make it...

\- Mom, said Marilyn, you should've restrained yourself...

\- I should've indeed... what a mess!

\- Eleonor Baker as a rival!

\- You, don't start!

\- Poor Terry who was looking fora mother's love with you, while Eleonor Baker was ready to love him! Really mo, you're heartless, Terry was only a baby...

\- He stole Richard's inheritance...

\- Well your dear Richard is dead mom, Terry is once again the heir of the duke of Grandchester...

\- It's making me sick ... he stole Richard's wife...

\- Don't start with the affair that never existed...

\- She's pregnant with Terry's child!

\- Because Richard was barren! And instead of telling his wife the truth, he made her believe she had a problem to conceive! Richard was a bastard! Asking Terry to be the father of his child without telling Candy...

\- Don't talk about your brother like that!

\- Mom, wake up! Your whole life is in the papers, your the town's laughing stock...

\- I've raised that slut's child!

\- Well you didn't do a good job, because he went looking for his real mom... you already have your reward...

\- Get out Marilyn... leave me alone...

\- When you calm yourself, you call me mom, all right? Said Marilyn kissing her on the forehead.

Mrs. Grandchester continued being down in the dumps...

 **oOoOo**

Candy , Terry and Eleonor went to 's hospital to meet with Albert, during the found the whole family in the hallway. Annie and Archie walked to them...

\- Hi Candy! Front page news...

\- Grandchester! You've been hiding things from me! You're the son of the beautiful Eleonor Baker!

\- Archie, let me introduce you to my mother...

\- Pleased to meet you,said Archie kissing her hand, I'm one of you biggest fan! If I were a member of he Academ, I would've given you an Oscar for all the roles you played! You are the best!

\- Thank you very much young man, said Eleonor smiling

\- What about me? You're not introducing me to your mother? Said William

\- Yes, of course, mom this is Archie`s uncle,William Albert Andrew

\- The billionnaire? Said Eleonor smiling

\- Yes, said William kissing her hand tenderly, let me tell you that you're even more beautiful in person.

\- Call me Eleonor, Mr. Andrew

\- Call me William then...

\- William? Said Candy, we came to see you, you left a message for me...

\- What? Oh yeah! Said William smiling, hello Candy... yes, I wanted to talk to you about the results of my investigation... Let's all go to the great-aunt's room,that way, I won't have to repeat my story...

\- All right, said Candy, let's go...

Everybody went to the great-aunt's room. The Reagan family was also there with Eliza who was giving Candy the eye and Daniel making her a nice smile. The old lady's room was full.

\- What are we doing here? Asked Sarah with disdain.

\- I have to tell you about the results of my investigation, said William

\- What investigation? Asked Eliza

\- You all knew that I had an episode when I saw Candy, because she looks a lot like my Rosemary..., said the great aunt

\- Candy gave her permission to do a DNA test between her and I..., said Albert and the results are conclusive, we're oncle and niece...

\- OH MY GOD! Said Candy curling up against Terry

William told them what his investigationrevealed... That Candy was in fact Rosemary's daughter.

\- What? Said Sarah, how could you be sure?

\- The DNA test? Said William

\- I've heard rumours, a long time ago, when Eliza was a baby...

\- And yousaid nothing? Said the great aunt surprised

\- She was probably jealous, said William

\- Sarah? Said the great aunt

\- Well yes, I refused to listen! It was always Rosemary this, Rosemary that! She abandoned you! Her son was the favourite and now she also had a daughter?

\- Sarah, said the great aunt, Anthony was only a baby when his mother died...

\- She was afraid that with a daughter, you wouldn't care for her daughter... Eliza being the only grand niece...

\- It was always Rosemary, there was only for things for Rosemary! I didn't want my daughter to be deprived of the love of her great aunt like my Daniel!

\- But I love all my grand nephews and niece... Oh Sarah! Said the great aunt, your selfishness was my fault, I taught you all that... forgive me...

Everybody was surprised. The great aunt was taking the blame for everything!

\- Candice, my darling, please come closer.

Candy let go of Terry and walked towards the great aunt. The later was sitting on her bed, she took her in her arms.

\- Forgive-me my darling... and welcome to this crazy family!

Candy couldn't help burst out laughing with the other and hugged the old lady.

 **oOoOo**


	10. Chapter 10

_**The hill of happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 9  
"Happy events"**_

Time passed... Eleonor spent her time with her son, when she wasn't shooting a movie and being a big movie star, she was allowed to choose the scripts that suited her better and she could give her own work time table. It was great to be a superstar.

Candy and Annie's bellies were bigger. They were doing everything together and of course after the conversation with the old hag, Archie and Annie didn't the Andrew manor... Sarah and her children were there less frequent, after what she had done to Rosemary, William didn't want to see her and her family. On the other hand he was courting Eleonor Baker, he took her to dinner and they were seeing everywhere together, at the restaurant, in receptions, that's counting without the showbiz news on the television.

Candy and Terry were avoiding Mrs. Grandchester; they were practically running away from her when they saw her in a public place.

Candy was living a dream pregnancy with Terry, always taking care of her. He would spend a lot of time with Candy. He had taken a leave of absence from his father's company and would only go to the office if it was absolutely necessary. With all the noise Mrs. Grandchester had made, their lives was also in the papers...They speculated on the paternity of the child Candy was carrying and she thought it was very weird... She thought it was an invention from the Medias, so she didn't think about it too much. Terry was relieved to see her ignored the papers. Archie was talking with Terry...

\- You should've taken advantage to tell her the truth...

\- I know, I'm a coward...

\- Terry, you'll have to tell her, especially since your step-monster knows the truth...

\- Everything is perfect between us; I don't want to ruin it. I want to take advantage of the moment to the maximum...

\- Terry, you have to tell her the truth... she thinks she's having Richard's baby...

\- I know! It's killing me, believe me!

\- Well your family can't be worse than ours...

\- Like you said... I'm wondering what my father would say about this whole mess...

\- He's left for a long time your old man...

\- He probably wants to stay far away from the step-monster...

\- My uncle William seems to have a lot of fun with your mother...

\- She's not too old for her?

\- No, she can't be his mother... so it should be fine, right?

\- Your uncle William as a stepfather...

\- If he marries her, said Archie laughing, my uncle marries your mom! Oh my God, if you knew how many times I've had phantasms about her...

\- Shut up corn cob! That's my mother you're talking about!

Archie burst out laughing with Terry.

Richard Grandchester senior was in Australia for years. He was taking care of the family business. Spending time far from his family was good for him. With his wife who kept provoking fights between his two sons. He wasn't happy. He was conscious that he had neglected his family. He had also learned the death of Richard Junior, but he wasn't able to free himself on time to come to his own son's funeral! You have to say that Australia is on the other side of the world and when his son died, he was in the middle of the Australian desert helping the aborigines with their civil rights, he was negotiating to build in the desert and give them jobs. When he came back to civilisation, he had learned that his youngest son was dead for a while... he had also learned by his wife that Terry had an affair with Richard's wife and had gotten her pregnant. What was that all about? He knew Terry was the good boy and Richard was the bastard... if someone was stealing the other one's mate, it was Richard and not Terry. How many times had he seen Terry standing back to leave Richard alone? Terry getting Richard's wife pregnant? That didn't sound like him at all, but if it were Richard, on the other hand, he would've believed it, but not Terrence... He had married Richard's widow... He was going to be a grandfather soon. He has also learned that Eleonor Baker, formerly known as Nelly Graham, was in Chicago and that she was going out with William Andrew, the billionaire...And it also seemed that Candice Grandchester, Richard's widow and Terry's wife, was William Andrew's niece... Richard Jr didn't live long enough to find out that his little orphan was in fact a very good catch: the niece of the billionaire, William Andrew. Eleonor was in Chicago, which meant that Terry knew she was his mother... His wife didn't keep mum, especially after the death of her dear Richard Jr... He had to go back to America to see if his family was fine... But he had business to finish first...

 **oOoOo**

Candy and Annie spent a lot of time at the Pony Home on the hill.

\- I always feel very good on this hill, I have the impression that everything is going to be fine, said Candy

\- We do feel at peace here, said Annie

\- I made sure there was enough food and sweets for Thanksgiving...

\- Yes and my baby could come one of these mornings, said Annie

\- I hope it's going to let you eat your dinner...

\- We'll have to wait and see...

For Thanksgiving, Candy and Terry went to the manor; Terry didn't want Candy to spend the day cooking. At the manor, Eleonor was with William, who didn't want to change his mind about the Reagans.

\- William, it's Thanksgiving, said the great aunt.

\- No! She learned that Rosemary had had a baby, had she said something, we could`ve looked for her earlier...

Candy would`ve grown up with us! I don't want to see the, even if it's been months!

\- Very well, said the great aunt.

Eleonor looked at William.

\- Are you going to calm down one day?

\- Maybe...

\- Candy is happily married to my son... and I'm going to become a grandmother soon... it's not good to be in bad terms...

\- The advantage of being the head of the family, it's that I can do everything I want...

\- All right, said Eleonor, it was only a suggestion...

\- I love you, he said kissing her on the lips

Terry looked at his mother...

\- At least I know William... it's not one them actors, drugged, high and drunk from dust 'til dawn, said Terry

\- Terry, William is a good man and he's a billionaire, on top of that! Said Candy smiling

\- I suppose it counts to know she's going to be taken care of with him...

\- Grandchester, look at the bright side, it could've been me, your mother's lover, said Archie

\- That would've been a real nightmare! Said Terry laughing  
They burst out laughing again. They went to eat and everybody than ked God for this wonderful year. The great aunt closed:

\- This year was full of surprises... My heart attack, finding my dear Candy... I'm also grateful that Archie and Annie didn't leave the manor and that we're going to have a baby in the house very soon... I blessed all the members of my family, present or absent... Amen.

\- Amen, said the others...

The meal happened in a nice and joyous atmosphere. After the meal, they all went and have tea in the living room and Annie...

\- Oh my God! She yelled

\- What? Said Archie

\- It's time Archie...

\- Let's go to the hospital, said Archie taking his wife in his arms...

William went to get the car and everybody went to the hospital, Candy and Archie were in the room with Annie during the birth. A few hours later, a beautiful little strong boy was crying very loud.

\- He's beautiful, said Archie smiling, our little Anthony

\- Yes, Anthony..., said Annie smiling

\- He's blond, said Candy

\- And he's got blue eyes, he's perfect, said Archie smiling

\- Candy, when they say it hurts to give birth, you really have no idea how much it hurts...

\- Oh Annie, stop scaring me! Said Candy laughing

\- Don't believe me, said Annie, you'll see...

The great aunt cried when she saw her great grand nephew Anthony... She almost died without seeing the next generation of her family...She thanked God some more.

 **oOoOo**

On Christmas Eve, Candy was on the Pony Hill breathing some air. It was snowing on the Pony Hill. She had brought presents for the children. Terry was waiting for her. He was always by her side. She could give birth at any moment.

\- Let's go back to Chicago, said Terry

\- All right, said Candy, I'm tired...

\- Are you ok? Do you want to lie down?

\- Terry calm down, I'm fine..., said Candy smiling

They went back to Chicago in their apartment. They still hadn't found the perfect house yet...

\- You know to accelerate contractions, they recommend making love often...

\- Really? Anything talking about making love, I like it, said Terry smiling.

They went to the bedroom to make love, again and again... Terry's mother was in Los Angeles with William for Christmas Eve. They were coming back the next day for Christmas. Around 2 AM, Candy got up to go to the bathroom and she felt like something popping and a warm liquid between her legs...

\- Terry!

He appeared right away on the bathroom doorstep...

\- What's going on?

\- It's time...

\- Oh...oh! Let's go to the hospital!

\- I'm going to call Annie...

\- Are you sure? It's Christmas and...

\- She'll never forgive me...

\- All right, said Terry, anything you want...

They arrived at the hospital and Annie and Archie arrived a few minutes later.

\- How are you Candy? Asked Annie.

\- I'm fine, thanks for coming.

\- That's normal.

\- But it's Christmas...

\- Oh Anthony is a baby, he doesn't know it's Christmas, said Annie

Terry was also in the delivery room and Archie was in the hallway waiting. He called William in Los Angeles.

\- Archie? Is everything fine?

\- Yes, we're in the hospital with Candy...

\- Oh... the baby?

\- Yes…

\- I'm going to take the jet and get there.

\- I hope she'll wait for you, said Archie smiling

William and Eleonor took the Andrew's private jet to get back to Chicago for the birth of Candy's baby.  
Candy was irritable...

\- Oh Annie, you were right!

\- It's going to be ok sweetie

\- Terry, since this was an artificial insemination, I can't even blame Richard!

Terry had to bite his tongue so he wouldn't tell Candy the truth. Candy gave birth to a beautiful little girl, blond like her mommy with her father's traits.

\- Richard's traits, said Candy looking at her but also Terry's traits, since both brothers look alike...

She wanted to be sad, but she couldn't. Terry was the baby's father...

\- Rosemary, said Candy look at your daddy!

Terry took his daughter and he had tears in his eyes.

\- Hello y pretty one, you are so beautiful, too beautiful! You're perfect! Rosemary Eleonor Grandchester, said Terry crying of joy.

\- It's wonderful.

He kissed his daughter on the forehead and didn't understand the joy which was invading his heart, he was a dad! He had a baby with Candy! Everything was fine... The love of a parent for its child was something very powerful... He almost understood why Mrs. Grandchester hated him so much.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Hill of Happiness**_

 _ **Chapter 10  
"The family reunion"**_

Six months later there was a reception at the Grandchester's manor because the patriarch had come back after a few years in Australia and around the world. Marilyn had called Terry, and Candy of course, since her mother wasn't going to do it...

\- Without you, I wouldn't have known right?

\- What do you think? Said Marilyn, how is my beautiful little niece?

\- She's absolutely wonderful, said Terry full of joy, so smart, so lively!

\- Everything is perfect for you, right?

\- Everything is perfect...

\- Good for you... It was time for dad to come back... see you tonight... bring your mother, I'd like to see dad's head when he sees her...

Terry burst out laughing. They went all four to Grandchester's manor. Mrs. Grandchester was sulking when she saw Eleonor. Terry approached his father to hug him.

\- Terrence! He said, looks like congratulations are in order... you're married, you have a child.

\- Dad, let me introduce you to my wife and my daughter Rosemary. Candy this is my father...

\- Pleased to meet you, said Candy.

\- Candice, said Terry's father kissing her hand.

Then he took Rosemary.

\- You come here, you are so cute. You are so beautiful...

Eleonor approached them.

\- Good evening Richard...

\- Nelly! I heard that you're now part of our son's life...

\- Indeed...

\- That's very good. I'm happy he has you in his life... even if that's not how I expected things to be...

\- Blame your wife not me.

\- I heard you're dating William Andrew...

\- That's none of your business! Said Eleonor.

\- It's good to know that you've replaced me with someone almost as rich as me...

\- Give me my granddaughter, you're talking nonsense in her presence.

Eleonor took her granddaughter and walked away. She went to talk to a group of women who were fascinated by her celebrity...

There were a lot of people during the reception, among them, Candy's doctor, who was also the Grandchester's family doctor for years... He was talking to Candy; Terry wasn't too far, laughing with his daughter.

\- Candy, I'm waiting for you for the 6 months visit with the baby...

\- I won't forget to come, said Candy

\- Everything seems in order, but there's a file missing about the sperm donor...

Candy looked at him funny.

\- The sperm donor? She said surprised, what sperm donor?

\- Yours of course, for your insemination..., said the doctor.

\- I beg your pardon? Said Candy, but...

\- I need the sperm donor's medical file, to make sure the baby has nothing...

\- You must be mistaken, said Candy, we didn't use a sperm donor, Richard gave his sperm...

\- No, Richard couldn't have children... you had a donor.

Terry had approached them with the little one. His father too...

\- No, because Rosemary looks like...

She looked at Terry and she saw how much Rosemary looked like him...No! It was not possible!

\- Oh my God! Said Candy looking at Terry and her daughter.

\- Candy, said Terry, I can explain...

\- Give me my baby! Said Candy taking her daughter.

And she left the manor, almost running. It wasn't possible! Terry couldn't have lied to her like that! Richard was the liar! He was with another woman when he died, not Terry! She took a cab and left with her baby.

Terry was speechless...

\- Terrence? Said his father.

\- It's indeed my baby... Richard couldn't have children...

\- Oh my God! Said Richard senior, Millicent, why did you tell me nonsense?

\- What did she tell you? Asked Terry.

\- That you had an affair with your brother's wife...

\- Of course, said Terry, she had to find a way to explain Richard's sterility!

\- Go find your wife, said Richard Sr. and explain everything to her.

\- All right, said Terry.

\- I'm sorry, said the doctor, I didn't know she wasn't aware of the situation...

\- It's not your fault doctor; Richard told her she was the one with the problem, said Terry.

\- Typical Richard, said the father, always lying!

Mrs. Grandchester looked down, she didn't say anything.

Terry finally ran after his wife. But when he arrived home, there was nobody there. Candy wasn't there and the child either. He called Annie to see if she had called them...

\- Try the Pony Hill, said Annie, that's where she always feels better...

\- Thanks Annie...

\- What happened?

\- She found out I was the baby's father

\- I beg your pardon? Said Annie surprised.

\- It's a long story, said Terry; I have to go to the Pony home...

There was no time to lose. He had to speak to Candy. Getting to the Pony Home by car was taking forever and Terry wished he could fly with his car to get there faster...

oOoOoOoOoOo

Candy was at the Lakewood castle, the one where Rosemary had lived, which was part of the Andrew properties. She didn't understand anything. She was hugging her daughter and kissing her constantly. She had had Terry's baby! Richard was a liar and Terry too! They had both lied to her! She lay down on her mother's bed with her daughter in her arms and she cried.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Terry arrived at the Pony Home very late, but Candy wasn't there.

\- Terry? What are you doing here so late? Where are Candy and the baby? Asked Sister Maria

\- I don't know... we had a fight and she left...

\- I don't know where she is, said Sister Maria

\- She might come on her hill tomorrow, said Miss Pony

\- That's what Annie told me too, said Terry

\- I'll get a room ready for you..., Said Sister Maria

Terry didn't sleep at all at the Pony Home. He couldn't sleep without his wife and child...

oOoOoOoOoOo

The next day, Candy called Aunt Lea... She came to see her in the afternoon. Candy told her everything and Aunt Lea hugged her hard.

\- Terry lied to me like Richard

\- Stop it my child. Terry is not like Richard...

\- But...

\- Richard was the bastard... I bet he was telling you that Terry stole his girlfriends... but he was the one who wanted everything Terry had and wanted...

\- Really?

\- On the day you met, I saw how Terry had fallen madly in love with you and how he tried very hard to play the indifferent when Richard arrived to make him think he wasn't interested in you...but it was too late; Richard had noticed that Terry liked you...

\- What? But he could've said something!

\- Terry had decided, a long time ago not to fight for a girl with him... But I know he was praying you wouldn't fall for Richard's charms...

\- Oh my God!

\- He's probably going to kill me for this, but Terry has loved you from the day you met... then you were his brother's wife... so when his brother asked him to be your sperm donor, he couldn't resist. You were the woman he loved, he had the occasion to be the father of your baby and Richard knew it...if Terry had refused, he would've used an anonymous sperm donor... Candy, if I saw right on the first day, you also fell in love with Terry that day... He didn't tell you the truth... Richard should've told you he couldn't have children... Terry found himself your husband and the father of his baby... He didn't want you to put him in the same bag as Richard...

\- Oh aunt Lea, I love him so much!

\- Stop wasting your time… Life goes by so fast! The man you love is the father of you baby!

\- I know, I'm happy but…

\- Let him explain himself to you…

\- I'm going to call him…

Aunt Lea left and Candy fed little Rosemary and she went to the Pony Home. She went on the hill. She had brought a blanket and a basket of food and she sat with the little one on the hill. She was feeling better. When she came on the hill, when she was little at the father's feed, she knew it was going to get better. Her Pony Hill, he hill of happiness.

\- Rosemary, said candy, this is the hill of happiness, mommy feels good here, especially with you… the only thing missing is your father…

The baby burst out laughing hard.

\- Daddy, you want your daddy?

The baby laughed again. A shade came on top of them.

\- Candy…, said a voice

\- Terry…

\- Can I sit down?

\- Of course

Terry sat on the blanket. Rosemary reached out for him laughing. He took his daughter and hugged her. He kissed her on the forehead.

\- Hello my princess, said Terry, I miss you…

Rosemary was laughing.

\- I miss you too, Candy…

\- I miss you too, said Candy.

\- Forgive-me… I should've told you the truth…

\- Indeed…

\- But I didn't want you to put in the same bag as Richard… but that's what you did… I love you Candy, I want you to know that I'm not with you by duty or because you were going to have my baby…but because I love you more than my own life…

\- Oh Terry! I love you too…you're Rosemary's father; it was my greatest wish… I didn't regret being pregnant, but I regretted it was Richard's baby… and when he died… I felt liberated of a weigh… having you as the baby's father was my silent wish, that had just became true… You are Rosemary's father! It was wonderful! What hurt me was the fact that you hid that from me… Richard was lying to me; I thought I could count on you to tell me the truth… You should've told from the start… I would've married you even more so, because because you were the father of my baby… I love you so much…

She put her arms around him, he was carrying Rosemary and they kissed passionately.

\- When we were talking about 10 in vitro kids, you were talking about a million dollar, knowing that it wouldn't cost you anything! Said Candy hitting him with her hand softly…

\- I only know that I'm going to have a lot of fun to conceive them…I love you my darling…

\- Since when do you love me?

\- Since our first meeting…

\- And you let your brother hit on me?

\- Candy…

\- I remember a young man enthousiastic, teasing me and as soon as Richard arrived, you changed…

\- I was hoping he thinks I didn't like you…so he could leave you alone, but it was too late…

\- Oh my God… you became cold and almost indifferent… and every time I talked to you, he was telling me that you wanted to steal me away from him… when he was the one who "stole" me … It wasn't the first time right?

\- Indeed, I swore to myself that I wouldn't fight with me for a girl ever again… so I had to watch Richard hit on you and marry you…

\- And when he came to ask for your help…?

\- He would've done it with or without me… so I told myself that I'd rather you have my baby than a stranger's…

\- Thank you Terry, said Candy smiling, I love you and you're my baby's father! Thank you Terry… I wished I had known of course, I would've said yes…

\- I promise never to lie to you again, my darling, I love you

\- I love you honey…

They kissed and Rosemary applauded laughing.

oOoOoOoOoOo

A few days later, they were back at Grandchester's manor. Richard Sr. was talking.

\- I came back from a very long trip to find my family all over the place. My son is dead and his wife is married to my other son they have a child together. Terrence, love you wife with all you heart. Don't do like me…I was not satisfied and you're the results. I'm sorry for the way my wife treated you… Nelly, I should've left you your son, he was would've been much more happier. But I wanted to raise all my children together. I should've may be been thee more often to make sure everything was fine and I'm sorry about that. Millicent, you shouldn't have spoiled Richard, the way you did, he thought he could do whatever he wanted and it was his downfall… When we're hard on our children it's because we love them… now you can come and ask me whatever you want, I'll be here for you…

Richard regretted not being harder on Richard Jr and now he was dead foolishly, because if he had been in bed with his wife, he would've been alive. His mother encouraged his adultery… He was married with her for better or worst otherwise he would've divorce to marry a little starlet named Nelly Graham.

William married Eleonor Baker in a lavish wedding and he was very happy with her. Archie and Annie were happy at the manor, the great aunt was now an angel and the Reagans were banned forever by William.

Richard Grandchester Sr. Was getting along well with William Andrew…

\- I heard you've travelled a lot around the world too.

\- Yes, I was running from my responsibilities.

\- I understand you. At least you had the good sense to do it before you got married

\- But I was the head of the family and I didn't want to take my place…

\- We can discuss our trips together and see what we could do together.

\- With pleasure! Said William smiling.

They started discussing of different things and different opportunities, not only business, but also for a way to help the poor.

oOoOoOoOoOo


	12. Chapter 12

_**The Hill of Happiness**_

 _ **Epilogue**_

The beautiful cruise ship was navigating on the Pacific, it was called the Rosemary. Vincent Brown, the proud captain had spent all his savings and borrowed money from several banks to be able to buy the ship. Rosemary was the name of his beloved late wife, who had married him against her family's wishes, him whom at that time was just a simple sailor. He had become a captain, but it cost him a lot of time away from his family. He wasn't able to spend much time with wife and son. He had lost Rosemary during his absence and he never forgave himself. She had died alone. He got the message but by the time he came back to America, she was already buried... He had never got along with the great aunt Elroy and the fact that Rosemary had left the manor to go live alone near Lakewood, didn't make matters better between hi m and the great aunt. She had kept Anthony, since his situation wasn't stable enough for him to fight for custody against the great Andrew family. He would come to see his son as often as possible. But a few years later he received a message telling him that Anthony was killed in a horse riding accident. All that Rosemary had left him; Rosemary's child went up to be with her. He had cursed himself, saying if he had his son with him on one of his ships; Anthony wouldn't have fallen from a horse. That was a luxury of them rich people! A dangerous luxury and fatal to his son! Nothing linked him to that family who had treated him with disdain, because he wasn't part from their social class. Rosemary was the only reason he was in contact with a girl who wasn't from his social class. And Sarah, who was pretending disliking him but who was hitting on him in hiding, wanting to hurt Rosemary because she was jealous of her... He quickly understood her game and had rejected her. His project was to buy a ship and Rosemary with him with their son instead of being absent so much. But his beloved had died and he had lost custody of his son. He had thought about taking him back when he had a more stable situation, where a judge would give him custody of his son. But he had also lost his son. He wasn't able to take care of him or save him; he had failed his fatherly duty. Rosemary had given him a son and he wasn't able to take care of him and that son had died!

He was in his cabin resting while the boat was stopped over in Australia. There was a knock on the door and his cruise director came in with a pile of magazines.

\- Captain, I bring you a little something to read...

\- I don't need anything.

\- Come on a little news from the entertainment world. The great Eleonor Baker got married to a millionaire...

\- Really? To whom?

\- William Albert Andrew...  
Vincent was startled. His brother in law! His brother in law married Eleonor Baker? Little Albert married the great Eleonor Baker? How old was he now? The cruise director put the pile of magazines on the coffee table. He was wondering how the old hag had taken the matter. Certainly better than Rosemary's marriage, because Eleonor Baker was not poor, she was only an actress...An actress in the Andrew family!

\- I just bought them in the boutique, she said, just for you Captain!

\- Thank you Judy...

\- You're welcome Captain, she said smiling.

She got out of the Captain's suite. Vincent looked at the magazines; they were all talking about the wedding of Eleonor Baker with William Albert Andrew... He looked and he saw his brother in law who reminded him so much of his late son! It was incredible! He took a magazine and started looking at the pictures. There were pictures of the newlyweds alone and with their families. The whole Andrew family the way he remembered it, well, almost. He saw little Archie older and he was married and had a little Anthony, he was moved. But someone else in the picture got his attention; a young blond woman who was standing next to a young man who was the son of Eleonor Baker and the Duke of Grandchester. She was carrying a baby, a little girl. She... looked so much like Rosemary! It was uncanny! He looked at the legend...Candice White Grandchester, the niece of William Albert Andrew... His niece? Could Sarah have had another daughter who looked so much like Rosemary? No, that was impossible, but there were no other explanations. Who was that young woman who looked so much like his beloved? She was carrying a baby girl whom according the legend, was named Rosemary... His heart exploded in his chest... William's niece had a baby and called her Rosemary, why? He tried reading the article, but it was only talking about the wedding. It didn't talk about the niece who looked like Rosemary... What should he do? Call? To talk to whom and the questions he had needed to be asked live, in person. He thought he would never set foot in Lakewood anymore, but...he had to if he wanted clear answers. He had to at the old hag in the eyes when he would ask the questions he had in mind. He had to go to America, in the family of his late wife to have answers. He didn't want to hope too much, but there was a flame deep down inside him flinching and hanging on so it won't be out. He didn't see Sarah and her family in the pictures, knowing his sister in law; she has probably done something to be excluded from the wedding with her whole family.

He had to leave his ship and go back to America to talk to Rosemary's family, he had to find out who was that young woman, she was William's niece, but how was she his niece? He needed answers. He left the command of his ship to his associate and took the plane for the United States. According to the magazine, the wedding took place in Chicago, a few months ago. He had never found the time so long. When the plane landed at O'Hare airport, he wanted to jostle everybody and run out of the plane.

 **OoOoOoO**

The Andrew Manor in Chicago was ready for Sunday brunch. The whole family and friends would come to meet after church to eat and spend the afternoon together. Eleonor, who was now the mistress of the house, was the hostess, the great aunt was resting. Since her heart attack, she had decided to slow down in her activities, to avoid bringing her blood pressure up. Candy would take care of her when she came for the brunch on Sundays, despite the great aunt's protest.

\- You are wonderful, like you mother was, said the great-aunt smiling

\- Aunt Elroy, you're going to promise me to get some rest? Eleonor will now take care of the house and diners from now on…

\- Yes, an actress as a member of our family! In my time it would've been unthinkable!

\- William loves her, Aunt Elroy, isn't that what's important?

\- Will she be able to give him children?

\- Eleonor is not that old, you know, she was barely a teen when she had Terry… She could give children to William, don't worry about that!

 **OoOoOoO**

Vincent arrived in front of the manor and he saw people coming and entering and he joined them, so he got in without being noticed. He said to himself that he had to play the spy to get in the manor, since he didn't trust the old hag… He made himself scarce, waiting for everybody to be there. When he saw Candy, walking to the garden, his heart jumped in his chest. She was the living image of Rosemary! He was speechless for a few seconds… he had to talk to her, he had to… While he was debating in his mind what to do, he heard a voice…

\- Vincent?

He turned around. It was William.

\- William? Hell!

\- This is a surprise to see you here… You swore never to set foot here again.

\- You don't say "never"… because life often has surprises for us.

\- Hello! As a matter of fact…

\- It seems that congratulations are in order. Best wishes for your wedding! Thanks for inviting me!

He shook his hand warmly.

\- Thank you Vincent, I didn't think you'd come if I had done it… How did you hear about it?

\- I saw the pictures in a magazine…

\- Oh…, you want to come to my office to chat?

\- You don't want an audience? Said Vincent a little bitter.

\- I don't think it's necessary to make a scene

\- A scene? Why would I make a scene? You have something to reproach yourself with?

\- Vincent, please…

People were starting to look at them strangely. Candy was in the garden with the great aunt, so she hadn't seen her father. Vincent thought about Rosemary and he decided not to make a scene.

\- All right.

He followed William in his office closing the door behind him. Here was a small sitting room in the office and William invited Vincent to sit.

\- Have a seat, please.

\- Thank you, he said sitting down on the couch Louis XIV style.

William sat on an armchair.

\- Tell me what brings you here. I highly doubt that it's to congratulate me for my wedding…

\- You know what brings me here… I saw the wedding pictures, the family pictures and the new member of the family that I didn't know about and who made my heart exploded in my chest…

\- Candy…

\- Your new niece… whose daughter is she? She can't be Sarah's or Janice's… I would've remembered. There was a little redhead really mean, like her mother Sarah…William couldn't help smiling, he remembered that Sarah and Vincent didn't get along at all…

\- You guessed right… in fact, I'm going to tell you what happened

He told him everything from the start…

\- You wanted to hit on her? He said surprised.

\- She was very attractive you know…

\- William!

\- Do you want me to continue or not?

\- Go on…

William continued his story and at the end, Vincent had tears in his eyes.

\- Where's Sarah?! I'd like to have a word with her!

\- She's banned from the family, said William.

\- Good! That's why I didn't see her on the wedding pictures…

\- Yes…

\- I want to see my daughter… Why didn't you contact me?

\- I'm sincerely sorry, with everything that had happened and the great aunt who had a heart attack when she saw Candy… we totally forgot about you! I apologize…

\- If I hadn't seen the wedding pictures, would you have contacted me?

\- I don't know…

\- You're busy with your new wife, the great Eleonor Baker!

There was a knock on the door… and Eleonor came in.

\- Speak of the devil, said William smiling

\- You were talking about me? She asked smiling

\- Yes…

\- We have a visitor?

\- Yes, honey, said William

Eleonor approached them and she had kissed William lightly on the lips.

\- This is Vincent Brown… Candy's father.

\- Oh…Oh! Oh my God! Welcome, M. Brown

She went to sit next to him and hugged him briefly.

\- Does Candy know?

\- No, said William

\- What? You haven't told her that her father was alive?

\- Well, it's been a long time since we've heard about him… and with everything that happened with the great aunt at the time with her heart attack…

\- They forgot about me, as usual. Nothing out of the ordinary, said Vincent.

\- We have to tell Candy! Said Eleonor, don't we William?

\- Vincent, about the Anthony custody case, I was so young…

\- Yes, I know the old hag made all the decisions. She took my son away from me only to let him die!

\- It was an accident! Said William

\- Gentlemen, said Eleonor, it's no use talking about the past we can't change. We have to move on. I'm going to go get candy…

\- You're right honey, said William smiling.

Eleonor got of the office to go get Candy who was with Terry and the great aunt. Terry was carrying little Rosemary.

\- Candy?

\- Yes? Said Candy smiling

\- William wants to see you in his office…

\- Oh. Do you know why?

\- You ca go with Terry and Rosemary

\- What's going on, asked the Great aunt sceptical, who's with William in the office?

Eleonor said to herself that it was no use to hide.

\- Just follow them, if you want to know.

Candy and Terry with their child walked to William's office. The great aunt stood up to follow them, helped by Eleonor. Candy arrived in front of William's office and she knocked.

\- Come in! Said William's voice.

Candy opened the door and she saw William standing in front of his wooden desk nest to a tall man, middle age wearing a uniform. He was very elegant and very attractive.

\- Uncle William? You were looking for me?

\- Yes, candy, said William seeing the great aunt coming in with Eleonor.

\- What's going on here? Asked the great aunt, oh my God, Vincent!

Vincent couldn't hear a thing, he only saw Candy who had the same voice as Rosemary. William looked at Candy…

\- Candy, I would like to introduce you to your father, Vincent Brown…

\- My father? But… oh my God! I thought you were dead like my mother!

\- Well no, I'm not dead, said Vincent smiling, I'm alive and kicking!

Candy looked at him and she felt something pushing her towards the captain, she jumped into his arms crying!

\- O h daddy! She said crying

\- My little girl, said Vincent crying with her

\- I never thought I'd have one of my parents in my arms!

\- You are as beautiful as your mother, said Vincent

\- But I don't understand why aren't you in contact with the family?

\- It's a long story

\- And it's my fault, said the great aunt sorry

\- Aunt Elroy? Said Candy

\- Introduce your husband and daughter to your father, said the great aunt and then let's sit down and I'm going to tell you what happened.

Candy looked at Terry who came near her with Rosemary.

\- This is my husband, Terrence Grandchester and our daughter, Rosemary, Terry, this is my father…

\- Captain Vincent Brown, he said shaking his hand, pleased to meet you young man!

\- Captain Brown, said Terry smiling

\- And this is our little angle, Rosemary, she looks like her! She's got the same eyes as her!

He took the little girl and kissed her on the cheek with love.

\- Oh Rosy, if only you could see her! He said moved.

They all sat down in the sitting room in the office and the great aunt told them what had happened after Rosemary's death. How she kept Anthony, because she was angry with Vincent because Rosemary revolted and had left the family because of her husband. So to punish him, she got custody of little Anthony…who unfortunately had died. After Anthony's funeral, Vincent had severed all ties with the family… Then Vincent told them how he saw the pictures of William's wedding and the family picture and how his heart had jumped when he saw Candy…

\- A new niece, who looked like Rosemary, I had to make sure, I came to get answers and I had the best ones! What I was hoping for and then some! A daughter and a granddaughter! I'm sure Rosy is proud up there, her daughter made her a grandmother!

\- Daddy, said Candy, you have to spend time with us…

\- I have my ships, but I can make arrangements to spend some time with you or change the course of my ships to be near you, my family!

\- You've never remarried? Asked William.

\- Rosemary was irreplaceable, he said.

The great aunt looked at him.

\- You really did love Rosemary? Sarah was telling me you were hitting on her…

\- Another reason for your hostility against me, right? Sarah was the one who was trying to seduce me, to hurt her sister; I'll always push her away… I never thought that her hatred for her sister would be at the lever where she would ignore a rumour about Rosemary's baby! My daughter grew up in an orphanage!

\- I had the best childhood daddy, don't worry about that.

\- And she's a remarkable woman, said William.

\- Thank God! I'm sure Rosy was keeping an eye on you, said Vincent.

Little Rosemary took her grandfather's captain hat and tried to put it on her little head, she was too cute!

\- Vincent, I would like to apologise for everything. I'm an old woman and I regret what I've done to keep you away from the family and for your son… Please forgive me.

\- Aunt Elroy, I feel you've changed, I wish you were like that before, but it's not use regretting the past we can't change, like William's charming wife said before.

\- Thank you Vincent, said the great aunt smiling.

Vincent Brown was very happy to find out he had a daughter, a present from his dear Rosemary with a granddaughter as a bonus! He spent a lot of time with Candy and her family. Candy was happy to have a father, she finally had the impression to be like everybody, and she had a daddy, just for herself! She was ecstatic!  
Candy had a little Terrence Junior a year later. She was happy. Living a second pregnancy, with Terry was pure bliss; he was so attentive and was putting her at ease. She didn't know she could be this happy. When Terrence Junior was born, he was so handsome and the delivery was a labour of love. Her father was in the hallway and he had the honor to have his name added to the baby's: Terrence Vincent Brown Grandchester. Vincent was craze with joy, he had bought a little captain suit for the baby complete with a hat.

Annie and Archie also had another boy, faithful friend to Terrence Junior and a little girl. William and Eleonor also had children to great surprise of the great aunt who thought she was too old. She had a little boy firs, William Junior and a little Eleonor Junior: Billy and Nelly.

Yes, life was funny sometimes, she thought she was a dark hallway, when light showed up at the end of the tunnel and life was beautiful again. After a false start, she was happy, very happy with Terry, the love of her life, her children and her father too. She didn't have a family and she found herself with a wonderful surprise in her life. Life was sometimes unpredictable, in the good way.

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
